KUNG FU PANDA 3 - LA MISTICA LEYENDA DEL VERDADERO GUERRERO DRAGON
by WHITE TIGER - RAZOR
Summary: la vida de nuestros heroes continua, hasta que un dia todo cambia y se torna en una aventura por descubrir la verdadera historia detras del rollo del dragon. ¿acaso Oogway habia tomado la decision correcta al elegir a Po como el legitimo guerrero dragon? nuevos personajes, situaciones y lugares acompañados de accion, misterio, drama, un poco de humor y romance entre otros.
1. El Mensaje

**BUENO, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HAGO.**

**SE QUE SUENA MUY NORMAL PARA LOS LECTORES FRECUENTES EN ESTA PAGINA PERO ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO CONSTRUCTIVO Y DE PASO DECIRME SI LES GUSTO Y QUISIERAN QUE CONTINUE.**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO POR MES SI TODO VA BIEN, ES BASTANTE TIEMPO PERO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE OCUPARME DE MI VIDA, DE SEGURO LO ENTIENDEN.**

**Y POR ULTIMO LES DEJO EL INICIO DE MI HISTORIA QUE SE TITULA:**

**_Capitulo 1 - El Mensaje._**

Entre las montañas, los rayos del sol caían en los jardines del valle de la paz a la vez que sus habitantes se despertaban por la luz cálida y acogedora que los invitaba a empezar un nuevo día.

las nubes que parecían espuma en el cielo pasaban por encima del valle con un bicolor, de un lado el anaranjado fuego del sol que se perdía lentamente por el otro lado con un celeste poco visible de la oscuridad de la noche que ya estaba a punto de terminar, pareciera que hoy fuera realmente un día esplendido.

Desde el valle se lograba ver el Palacio de Jade y al parecer se veía tranquila pero solo por fuera ya que por dentro era distinto.

Se escuchaba un ruido fuerte como si alguien se estuviera quejando pero era difícil saber si era de dolor o de angustia.

Dentro del salón de los héroes se ve una luz provocada por varias velas que iluminaban la habitación con todos sus objetos en su interior y el estanque con agua calmada debajo de la gran estatua de dragón echa de oro que se encontraba en el techo al fondo del pacillo, pero no había nadie, aunque el ruido se hacía más fuerte.

El Salón De Entrenamiento parecía quieto con todo su equipo, cuchillas afiladas, bastones de pelea, el muñeco para entrenar a los niños y al parecer no había nadie allí, pero seguía sonando el mismo ruido cada vez con más fuerza.

- ¡Panda! ¿Acaso tenemos que pasar por esto todos los días?, concéntrate de una vez (dijo el maestro Shifu un poco molesto, llamando la atención de Po mientras entrenaba el equilibrio entre la fuerza, la defensa y la piedad).

Al parecer todo ese ruido provenía de Po que debido a su cansancio, estaba siendo golpeado a cada instante por unas placas de madera pintadas como cocodrilos bandidos, ladrones y civiles en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Ouch, ¿puedo contestar? (decía Po sumamente cansado tratando de esquivar las placas de madera sin éxito) …no pasaría esto si tan solo me dejara dormir 5 minutos más.

- {suspiro} Po, debes aprender a ser responsable con tus obligaciones, sin mencionar que ahora eres el Guerrero Dragón y no debes perder el tiempo durmiendo. (Dijo Shifu un poco más sereno mientras veía al panda tambaleándose de un lado a otro manteniendo el equilibrio, pero de su propio cuerpo) ¡Panda! ¿me estas oyendo?.

- Heemmm ¿qué?

- ¡PO! (le grito Shifu)

- Si lo escuche, pero ¿porque el Guerrero Dragón debe levantarse temprano y los demás si pueden dormir hasta la hora que quieran?. (dijo Po que apenas podía abrir los ojos y trataba de no caer de cara al suelo).

- Los demás ya están en la cocina y nos están esperando para desayunar, será mejor que nos demos prisa, tengo que darles un mensaje pero quiero que todos estén presentes... Así que tu entrenamiento de esta mañana a terminado, pero solo por este día.

- {bostezo} Si genial, y ¿cuál es ese mensaje? (dijo Po confundido mientras se acercaba a Shifu) ¿acaso se trata de algo grave?

- Todos lo sabrán a su momento.

En la cocina estaban desayunando Mantis, Víbora, Mono, Tigresa y Grulla.

Como ya era rutina, los 5 furiosos no tenían absolutamente ningún problema con levantarse temprano, era una de las cientos de cosas a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrados.

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que el maestro nos va a decir? (dijo Mantis que estaba encima de la mesa).

- No lo se (dijo Mono que se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa) pero de seguro no será nada divertido.

- A mi no me ha dicho nada (dijo Víbora mientras se acercaba a la mesa) ¿para qué nos reunió aquí?.

- Creo que tiene algo que ver con un viaje (dijo Grulla que estaba al lado de Tigresa).

- Quizás, pero nos involucrara de algún modo (dijo Tigresa con un tono de seriedad) solo espero que tenga que ver con algún tipo de combate, hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante y desde entonces no me he enfrentado contra un digno oponente.

- Bueno eso es cierto, hace mucho que no peleamos contra buenos adversarios (dijo Mantis).

- Atención creo que ya vienen (dijo Mono).

En ese momento entran un Shifu algo ansioso y un Po bastante cansado a la cocina, los 5 furiosos saludan a su maestro juntando sus puños y con una pequeña reverencia marcial en señal de respeto.

- Descansen alumnos (dijo Shifu)

- Buenos días chicos, ¿como están? (dijo Po que aun se veía un tanto somnoliento)

- Maestro, ¿cuál es el mensaje del que nos va hablar? (dijo Tigresa con un poco de curiosidad pero manteniendo la seriedad) ¿hay algún problema?

- ¿Algo malo a pasado? (dijo Víbora preocupada por lo que Shifu les diría)

- Tranquilos, no a pasado nada malo (dijo Shifu tratando de calmar a los demás) solo quería informarles que realizaran un pequeño viaje cerca del valle de la paz para asistir al festival Beijan.

- ¿Un festival? (pregunto Po, despertando casi de inmediato. Al parecer nunca había oído de tal festival)

Po conocía la mayor parte de la historia del Kung Fu, donde se libraron las más grandes batallas, reconoce a casi todos los maestros, recuerda algunos de los eventos más memorables, pero no sabía sobre aquel festival. Se imagino por un momento como sería ese festival con comida por todos lados, conocer nuevas personas, nuevos lugares y más comida.

- ¿Y qué tiene de importante? (dijo Mantis mirando a Shifu)

- Esta escuela ha sido seleccionada junto con otras más para participar en una serie de combates de exhibición, el primer premio para la escuela que gane será de un trofeo de reconocimiento como el mejor arte de combate.

- ¡¿ENSERIO?! o siii, eso es bárbaro (dijo Po emocionado por la noticia)

- Pero maestro ¿quién cuidara el palacio y el valle? (pregunto Víbora un tanto preocupada)

- No se preocupen por el valle, yo me quedare aquí (dijo Shifu de forma relajada)

- Maestro, ¿cuándo iremos a realizar ese viaje? (pregunto Mono)

- Sera dentro de tres semanas (respondió Shifu) se los digo ahora para que entrenen duro estos días y espero que demuestren todo lo que les enseñe.

- No se preocupe maestro Shifu, ganaremos ese trofeo porque somos la escuela de kung fu mas barbará de toda china. (dijo Po con emoción, con su puño levantado)

- No te ilusiones demasiado Po (dijo Tigresa desalentando al panda) seguramente habrán escuelas con maestros fuertes, agiles y con habilidades que jamás habíamos visto.

- Además de que el trofeo no es lo importante sino el reconocimiento, aunque con las muy distintas artes de combate que existen puede que no lo logremos, aun así daremos todo lo que tenemos. (Dijo Shifu mirando a Po con mas atención)

- Si, ya lo se pero, ¿quien podría defenderse de los 5 furiosos?, los guerreros mas increíbles que jamás hayan existido.

[Tengo que admitirlo, lo único que me gusta de Po es su entusiasmo y la confianza que le tiene a los 5] (decía Shifu en sus pensamientos).

- Disculpe maestro, pero creo que lo oí decir arte de combate. (dijo Grulla algo confundido)

- Así es, eso dije. (afirmo Shifu asentando con la cabeza)

- ¿Quiere decir qué...? (preguntaba Mantis)

- Exacto (contesto Shifu interrumpiendo a Mantis) si nosotros ganamos ese trofeo, el Kung Fu seria reconocido como el mejor arte de combate en todo el mundo.

- Wooow eso suena severamente genial (comento Po con asombro y realizando una serie de movimientos de Kung Fu dijo:) quedaran fascinados de lo que es capaz de hacer el Guerrero Dragón.

- Si que lo harán, se asombraran de ver a alguien que logra poner 40 panes de frijol en su boca jajaja (dijo Mono en un tono bromista mientras que los furiosos se reían un poco y veían al panda)

- Bueno alumnos, no los distraeré mas (dijo Shifu a medida que se retiraba de la cocina) disfruten de su desayuno.

- ¿No creen que es fantástico? (dijo Víbora emocionada) el Kung Fu como mejor arte de combate.

- Claro que si, pero tendremos que entrenar mucho para poder lograrlo, (dijo Mantis) no sabemos que escuelas van a participar y mucho menos sus estudiantes.

- Lo mejor es que por fin podre demostrar mis nuevas habilidades en una arena de combate profesional (decía Po entusiasmado).

- Oh seguro se los demostraras, mientras te comes toda la comida del lugar jajaja (dijo Mono burlándose de Po nuevamente)

- Si claro, de seguro así lo hará. (dijo Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras observa el gran estomago de Po.)

- Bien, ya entendimos (dijo Po un poco molesto)

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos a entrenar pronto. (dijo Grulla)

- Muy bien, andando (dijo Tigresa) mientras más tiempo y más duro entrenemos, tendremos mas posibilidades de ganar el reconocimiento.

- esperen, ¿y el desayuno? (preguntaba el panda justo cuando su estomago empezó a rugir) ¿acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento de la mañana y ya quieren volver a entrenar?

- vamos Po, ya comerás en el almuerzo. (le decía Tigresa a medida que se alejaba de la mesa en dirección a la salida de la cocina)

- no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo, mejor me llevo unos panes de frijol para el camino. (dijo Po sacando varios panes de un cesto que estaba encima de la mesa)

Enseguida los 5 Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, que se comía un pan a cada 5 pasos que daba, se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento para empezar sus ejercicios de rutina con más fuerza.

Al parecer, la noticia de Shifu los estaba inspirando a superarse y dar lo mejor de cada uno para poder alcanzar esa meta. Sin embargo, ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaría al estar en ese lugar lo cual ya era buen motivo para ejercitarse más intensamente.

Ya en El Salón De Entrenamiento. Po y Grulla estaban entrenando en una enorme fuente hecha de jade. Tigresa se encontraba entrenando encima de unos rodillos giratorios mientras esquivaba unos enormes troncos con picos y púas de acero que colgaban del techo cual péndulos. Víbora entrenaba encima de unos tubos esquivando las llamas de fuego que salían despedidos de los mismos. Mantis se ejercitaba atravesando unos aros con cuchillas que estaban colgando por debajo del techo. Mono se encontraba en medio de muchos troncos giratorios con ramas que parecían brazos y tenían púas de acero, se defendía de la inercia que estos tenían por la fuerza de los golpes que les propinaba a los mismos.

Unas cuantas horas después.

Los maestros, saliendo del Salón De Entrenamiento, se encaminaron a las barracas para relajarse un poco.

su nuevo entrenamiento y su gran motivación hicieron bastante efecto entre los furiosos y el guerrero dragón ya que los había agotado considerablemente a diferencia de otros días de entrenamiento normal.

- vaya, este entrenamiento fue muy intenso. (Decía Grulla con un notable cansancio)

- sí, no nos caería mal entrenar bastante duro de vez en cuando. (Comento Mantis un poco agotado) ¿Qué creen ustedes?.

- creo que no me haría mal un poco de comida. (Dijo Víbora mirando a Po de reojo)

- oye Po, ¿puedes hacer algo para el almuerzo? (pregunto Mono a Po, al parecer el duro entrenamiento lo había dejado un poco hambriento)

- claro que si Mono, será un placer (dijo Po tratando de caminar sin tropezarse y caer al suelo, estaba tan exhausto que casi no podía levantar sus pies) solo dame un minuto para descansar y les preparare el almuerzo.

Todos fueron a la cocina excepto Tigresa que no se le veía cansada, sintió que el entrenamiento fue más bien un calentamiento para ella, lo cual es obvio ya que es la más fuerte de los 5 Furiosos.

Se dispuso a seguir entrenando en el bosque para superar sus límites, busco un sitio lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier persona para poner en práctica una técnica tan poderosa que con un solo golpe terminaría con cualquier enemigo, pero tan peligrosa que si no se logra hacer correctamente, sus efectos devastadores podrían revertirse a si mismos y dañar gravemente al que lo realizara.

Debía estar sola, ya que esta técnica era secreta y requería una gran concentración para poder realizarla.

una vez encontrado el lugar ideal para practicar, Tigresa se quedo parada en el centro del lugar, cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en forma de puño en su cintura, doblando los codos hacia atrás y separando un poco los pies.

Algunas de las hojas de los arboles que se encontraban alrededor de la maestra caian lentamente al suelo y otras hojas se elevaban con el suave viento, las nubes blancas y esponjosas empezaron a disiparse en el cielo indicando que el clima seria tranquilo y soleado.

Tigresa comenzó a sentir la tierra y el césped que había debajo de sus pies, inclino un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, inhalo y exhalo varias veces buscando... o tratando de buscar una buena concentración.

[Vamos, tienes que concentrarte] (Pensaba Tigresa) [Paz interior... Paz interior... Paz...]

Pero justo antes de volver a respirar, le vino a la mente la imagen de Po abrazándola y abrió los ojos rápidamente, al principio pareció extraño y muy raro que esa imagen apareciera en su cabeza en un momento de concentración.

[El barco...] (Pensaba Tigresa, algo confundida) [Pero ¿porque me dio ese abrazo?. no lo entiendo.

Yo solo le di un abrazo en la prisión para hacerle entender que no lo quería ver morir porque es mi amigo.]

la imagen estaba volviendo a su mente, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, no sabía con exactitud el porqué decidió abrazar a Po en vez de noquearlo en la prisión e ir tras Shen sin él.

[Cuando me dijo que Shen sabia sobre su familia... no se, creo que pude entender porque insistía tanto en ir tras él.] (decía Tigresa en su mente, tratando de comprender el motivo por el cual abrazo al panda.)

Mientras que Tigresa tenía una batalla personal contra sus pensamientos. Los 4 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón estaban en la cocina, preparándose para comer una sopa de fideos obviamente preparados por Po.

- por fin, hora de comer. (dijo Po sumamente hambriento, sirviendo los platos para sus amigos)

- aún no se cómo le haces para que tu sopa quede tan deliciosa, que suerte que te tenemos como nuestro cocinero. (Decía Víbora degustando su plato de fideos)

- si, nuestro cocinero Dragón (comento Mono)

- gracias Víbora... (Dijo Po asentando la cabeza con una sonrisa) oigan, ¿alguien sabe donde esta Tigresa?

- de seguro está practicando en el bosque. (le respondió Grulla)

- ya saben como es, se toma muy en serio su entrenamiento. (Dijo Mantis antes de llevarse unos fideos a su pequeña boca)

[Creo que le llevare algo de comer, seguro ya tiene hambre.] (pensó el panda)

- debería relajarse un poco. (Dijo Mono antes de tomar su plato de sopa)

- ¿a dónde vas Po? (pregunto Grulla al ver a su amigo aproximarse a la salida con las manos en la espalda)

- es queee... heemmm... voy a ir aaah... al restaurante de mi papa. (Respondió Po tratando de actuar natural y buscando la salida)

- ¿y para que son los dos platos de sopa detrás de tu espalda? (dijo Mantis el cual se dio cuenta del momento en el que Po había servido esos platos pero que no había colocado en la mesa)

- pues... porque... ¿tengo hambre? (mintió el panda mostrando una leve sonrisa para hacerla mas creíble)

- esta bien, vuelve pronto. (Decía Víbora mientras seguía disfrutando de la maravillosa sopa de Po)

- ufff, no me descubrieron. (Susurro Po dándole la espalda a los 4 furiosos)

- ¿dijiste algo? (le pregunto Mono con unos cuantos fideos colgando de su boca)

- nada... no dije nada. (Respondió el panda, algo nervioso)

En ese momento Po deja la cocina para dirigirse, no al restaurante sino a buscar a Tigresa en el bosque.

Estaba más que seguro de que ella tendría hambre después de su gran y muy duro entrenamiento especial.

Aunque no sabía cómo llamaría su atención sin acercarse demasiado a ella para no ver su técnica especial, ya que era tan secreta que ni el podía observarlo aunque fuese el guerrero dragón.

Luego de unos minutos de buscar por todos lados, Po encuentra el lugar donde estaba Tigresa, antes de tratar de llamar su atención dejo los dos platos de sopa encima de un tronco en el suelo, se detuvo un momento para pensar como acercarse a ella, lo único que se le ocurrió para no ver su entrenamiento era cubrirse los ojos con una de sus manos y llamarla por su nombre.

- ¡¿TIGRESAAA?! , ¡¿DONDE... ?!

Sin darse cuenta, Po estaba entre un árbol que Tigresa usaba para poner en práctica su tan secreta técnica y uno de esos duros puños de la maestra, haciendo que el panda volara 5 metros hacia atrás chocando con el árbol ya mencionado y cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras colocaba su mano en el estomago por el terrible dolor que le había causado semejante golpe.

Tigresa tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Po ya que estaba sumamente concentrada y tenía los ojos cerrados.

la felina al ver lo que acababa de suceder lo único que pudo decir fue...:

- ¿Po? ¿que te dije sobre estar aquí?

- Auch, eso me dolió. (se sentó en el suelo y aun seguía sobándose el estomago)

- eso te ganas por venir aquí a irrumpir en mi entrenamiento, y ahora dime ¿para que viniste? (dijo Tigresa algo molesta)

- solo vine a traerte un poco de sopa, (decía Po señalando con su dedo índice el lugar donde dejo los dos platos con fideos) Auh, pensé que tendrías hambre ya que no fuiste con nosotros a la cocina.

- te lo agradezco, pero pedí específicamente que no me molestaran cuando estoy... (fue interrumpida al instante por Po)

- entrenando sola, si, lo se y lo siento. mejor me voy al palacio ahora. (dijo el panda desanimado mientras se llevaba la sopa)

- Po (le llamo Tigresa con un rostro sin expresión)

- ¿si? (pegunto Po volteando a ver a Tigresa)

- te estas llevando mis fideos. (decía la maestra mirando los dos platos que Po estaba llevándose)

- oh si, perdón, toma. (le dio el plato de sopa con una cara triste)

- aj, esta bien, puedes quedarte pero solo por esta vez, si vuelves a venir aquí a interrumpir mi entrenamiento tendrás que volver con muletas al palacio. ¿entendiste? (con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa)

- muy bien, ya entendí tu amenaza. (devolviéndole su sonrisa con otra)

ambos se sentaron en el troco del suelo mientras que las hojas de los arboles empezaban a caer levemente alrededor de ellos.

- no es una amenaza, es solo una advertencia.

- ¿y que diferencia hay viniendo de ti?

- si quieres quedarte será mejor que te quedes callado. (se puso un poco molesta por el comentario de Po)

- ... (Po no pronuncio ni un leve sonido, ni siquiera un sorbo de la sopa que estaba comiendo)

- la sopa te quedo... bien. (Tigresa relajo un poco su actitud para tener una mejor conversación)

- ...

- espero que hoy no allá problemas en el valle. (sonaba mas tranquila)

- ...

- a decir verdad, tenia un poco de hambre. (dijo Tigresa recuperando la compostura)

- ...

- ¿que? ¿no vas a decir nada? (levanto una ceja y lo miro de reojo)

- ...

- di algo, tu siempre estas hablándome de cualquier cosa. (se puso un poco preocupada)

- ... (Po no decía nada, solo se levanto, empezó a buscar una pequeña rama y se puso a escribir en la tierra mientras que Tigresa veía cada una de las palabras que el panda formaba con el palo y el suelo)

- ''me... pediste que... me...'' hay, por favor, me refería a que dejaras de hablar tonterías no a que no dijeras ni una sola palabra.

- aaah

- deja de comportarte como un niño y termina tu sopa, tengo que volver a mi entrenamiento. (le reclamo Tigresa haciendo que el panda se pusiera triste, pero al verlo en ese estado le recordó ese momento en el que vio algo extraño en la ciudad de Gongmen de regreso al Valle De La Paz.)...estas empezando a actuar mucho mas raro que de costumbre. ¿que te sucede?

- bueno... ¿recuerdas que vi un tipo muy extraño en la ciudad de Gongmen?.

- ¿así que era eso lo que viste?

- si, no se porque, no me gusta para nada, creo que trama algo.

- Po, solo viste un sujeto raro, nada mas, ni que fuese el hijo perdido de Tai Long.

- no pero, era algo mas...

_unas semanas antes..._

justo al terminar el gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales por la victoria de los maestros Kung Fu contra el malvado Lord Shen en la ciudad de Gongmen, los maestros, saliendo del rio y acercándose a orillas de la ciudad, se reunieron para celebrar junto a los civiles de la zona su gran triunfo.

Mantis, Mono, Víbora y Grulla aun estaban asombrados por el repentino pero muy cálido abrazo que Po le dio a Tigresa, nunca habían visto que alguien la abrazara de ese modo.

De repente, Shifu hace que salgan de sus pensamientos diciendo:

- bueno, Maestro Buey, Maestro Cocodrilo, fue un placer y un honor pelear junto a ustedes. Gracias por ayudarnos a derrotar a Shen.

- no Maestro Shifu, nosotros le damos las gracias por darnos animo para que pudiéramos pelear juntos. (dijo el Maestro Buey mientras le hacia una reverencia marcial junto con el maestro Cocodrilo)

Shifu les devolvió el saludo y dio media vuelta para ver de frente a sus alumnos.

- han realizado la misión con éxito, ahora volveremos al palacio de jade lo mas pronto posible. (dijo Shifu dirigiéndose a sus alumnos)

- Si, Maestro. (dijeron los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón haciendo una pequeña y rápida reverencia)

- oiga, espere un momento (decía el panda un poco triste) ¿que hay de la celebración? acabamos con Shen y deberíamos festejar con los ciudadanos.

- lo siento Po, pero no hay nadie quien defienda el valle, podría estar en peligro en cualquier momento. (dijo Shifu muy sereno)

enseguida se pusieron en marcha para volver al valle, pero se hacia un poco difícil por la multitud que los rodeaba y celebraba su reciente victoria.

el entorno en las calles era muy alegre y festivo, tanto que empezaron a reventar algunos petardos.

Po trato de resistirse a la tentación de festejar junto a los aldeanos hasta que olio un aroma que le hacia agua la boca, un olor tan exquisito que su nariz no dejaba de sacudirse por tal delicioso aroma a comida.

se quedo detrás de sus amigos con tal de saber de donde provenía ese magnifico olor.

cuando estaba cruzando una calle, de repente se paro en seco y regreso sobre sus pasos para ver la calle que acababa de cruzar.

se lograba ver no tan lejos, una montaña pequeña, justo en la cima, a una criatura completamente cubierta por una gran túnica negra.

al principio parecía una estatua, pero luego de que Po analizara la escena, el ser misterioso empezó a actuar como si estuviera preocupado observando a su alrededor, la capucha de la túnica lo hacia mas difícil de identificar de que especie pertenecía.

- pero ¿que es eso? (dijo Po confundido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados tratando de ver mas claramente y colocando su mano por encima de sus cejas para bloquear la luz del sol hacia sus ojos)

dos segundos después, la criatura se cubrió en llamas para luego desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro de su posible dirección de destino.

el panda no hiso mas que abrir bien los ojos y la boca por el raro acontecimiento que acababa de presenciar

[¿QUE FUE ESO?] (pensó Po) [que buen truco de magia, pero sea quien sea ese tipo es muy extraño ¿será bueno, o malo?]

- Po, ¿que esperas? tenemos que irnos. (decía Tigresa a medida que se acercaba al panda, sacándolo de su mente llena de varias dudas.)

- si... ya voy. (dijo Po aun confundido pero tratando de fingir tranquilidad)

- ¿estas bien? te ves raro... bueno... mas de lo usual.

- estoy bien. (mintió el panda)

- de acuerdo, démonos prisa, el palacio de jade no esta nada cerca así que andando, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer. (decía Tigresa mientras que, junto a Po, corrían para alcanzar a sus amigos y retomar el camino devuelta al palacio de jade)

pero Po seguía preguntándose quien era ese sujeto tan sospechoso, parecía que se tramaba algo aunque el panda no estaba muy seguro de que era.

[no es normal que un tipo como ese desaparezca de la nada sin dejar rastro alguno, espero no volverlo a ver otra vez] (pensaba el panda durante el viaje de regreso a casa)

_devuelta a la actualidad..._

- y... ¿porque no me lo dijiste en ese momento? (pregunto Tigresa mientras lo miraba)

- es que... no estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero de camino al palacio trataba de recordar con detalle lo que vi ese día.

- entiendo. entonces no era algo normal. (dijo la felina mirando el suelo tratando de comprender del todo al panda)

- exacto, ese tipo era demasiado extraño. (menciono Po antes de terminar su plato de fideos)

- ¿que te hace creer que ese tipo era extraño? (volviendo a mirar al panda)

- bueno, no conozco a nadie que desaparezca sin usar humo o cosas asi.

- tal vez no lo viste bien, es todo. (dijo Tigresa después de acabar su sopa de fideos)

- no, yo se lo que vi ¿acaso no me crees? (le pregunto Po poniéndose de pie y mirando seriamente a la felina)

- no es que no te crea, solo que es difícil de creer. tengo que volver a practicar, gracias por la sopa. (le dio el plato a Po, volvió al lugar donde se había quedado antes de que el panda la interrumpiera y tomo su posición de concentración)

- volveré al palacio. (dio media vuelta dejando atrás a la maestra con sus practicas)

terminado su almuerzo con la maestra tigresa, Po regresa al palacio para entrenar con los 4 furiosos.

aun sigue creyendo en lo que vio, pero por ahora tenia otras cosas en las que debía concentrarse.

dentro de La Sala De Los Héroes, el maestro Shifu se encontraba meditando en posición de flor de loto cerca del estanque rodeado de velas aromáticas e inciensos.

en eso llega Zeng volando con un mensaje en sus patas, venia algo alterado pero parecía tener prisa en entregar el mensaje.

- ¡MAESTRO SHIFU! (gritaba Zeng aterrizando delante de Shifu)

- Zeng. ¿que ocurre? (pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo)

- maestro Shifu, tengo un mensaje para usted de la escuela de Lee Dan.

- déjame verlo.

Zeng le entrega el royo con el mensaje a Shifu y lo desenrolla para ver su contenido.

- parece que habrá una reunión urgente con los maestros superiores de todas las escuelas de Kung Fu pero no dice el porque. (vuelve a enrollar el mensaje y se pone a pensar por un instante) hum... ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima reunión urgente, será mejor que vaya ahora mismo.

- ¿cree que tenga algo que ver con un nuevo mal? (dijo Zeng con un leve tono de temor)

- no estoy seguro, tendría que ir para saber que sucede. Zeng, quiero que vuelvas allá, les informes que estoy en camino y de paso que también lo sepan mis alumnos.

- como usted diga maestro Shifu. (da media vuelta y se aleja de Shifu)

Zeng sale corriendo para avisar a los furiosos y al guerrero dragón la partida del maestro antes de volver a Lee Dan y notificar su llegada.

la mañana del día siguiente... Po fue al restaurante de su papá para saber cómo se encontraba, si era posible ayudarle un poco con el trabajo y de paso comer fideos.

los 5 furiosos solo optaron por tomarse un descanso antes de seguir entrenando y luego meditar, aunque... por otro lado, tenían que ejercitarse para el festival al cual estaban invitados y del que debían salir victoriosos en los combates de exhibición para dejar el nombre del Kung Fu bien en alto.

no tenían muchas tareas que hacer ese día y hasta parecía que iba ser aburrido por no tener alguna misión o deber que cumplir.

Tigresa solo pensaba en el mensaje de última hora, no supo el porqué ni tampoco lo explicaba el mensaje, pero debió de ser tan importante como para hacer que Shifu salga de inmediato a la reunión que estaba realizando la escuela de Lee Dan. le preocupaba en cierta forma ya que hubo unas pocas reuniones de urgencia en las que no se explicaba su propósito y siempre tenían que ver con algo muy malo.

de todas formas no tenia elección y tendría que esperar a que no sucediera nada fuera de lo normal o al menos que no fuese un problema tan grave.

los demás solo sabían que no iría a tardar mucho tiempo y que volvería con misiones especificas, ya sean de vigilancia, rescate o detención de algún tipo. como sea, pensaban que no tenia que ser nada bueno y al mismo tiempo que debía hacerse de cualquier manera.

sin embargo, este tiempo libre era una excelente oportunidad para relajar los músculos después de días y días de rutina y misiones agotadoras.

aun así, Tigresa nunca tenia intenciones de dejar el entrenamiento para después, era la mas enfocada en sus metas y nadie se interpondría en ello a no ser que ese alguien quiera conocer su increíble fuerza en un enfrentamiento.

volviendo al restaurante...

como era de esperarse, varios clientes comiendo los fideos del señor Ping el cual estaba cortando vegetales mientras que Po preparaba los pedidos de las mesas que esperaban por sus ordenes.

un ambiente tranquilo, con el cielo levemente despejado, un suave destello de luz del sol y una brisa refrescante pero débil.

- Po, me alegra tanto que hayas venido a ayudarme en la cocina, he estado buscando empleados para que trabajen aquí pero no hubo nadie. (decía Ping mientras echaba los vegetales recién cortados a un caldo de sopa)

- descuida papa, ya habrá alguien que quiera trabajar en el restaurante. (dijo Po sirviendo los platos de fideos dejándolos listos para entregar)

- bueno, hasta entonces, tenemos que movernos un poco mas, al parecer hoy hay mas gente que de costumbre ¿porque será? (menciono Ping viendo las mesas del restaurante llenándose)

- no estoy seguro, a lo mejor debe ser por el festival de Beijan cerca de aquí porque estos clientes son nuevos.

El panda tenia razón, aparte de los clientes frecuentes como cerdos, conejos, patos y gansos, habían nuevos clientes como ovejas, ciervos, cabras y ...

Aunque era bueno tener mucha más clientela para el negocio, también era algo malo ya que llamaría la atención de los bandidos, ladrones y secuestradores. lo cual no es un punto a favor por parte del restaurante ni de nadie en el valle ya que cualquiera podría resultar afectado por los crímenes.

aun así, el señor Ping no podía evitar verlo como una oportunidad para aumentar la ganancia de su restaurante, algo fácil de predecir para Po que sabia como era su padre.

- ¿dijiste nuevos? en ese caso aumentare el precio.

- papaaa (decía Po viendo de reojo a Ping mientras colocaba los platos de fideos en tres bandejas listas para entregar los pedidos de los clientes)

- ¿que? solo será por hoy (dijo Ping que abría la puerta para que el panda pudiera salir con las tres bandejas, una en su cabeza, y las otras dos en sus manos)

al haber tanta gente en el restaurante, era difícil atender a todos los clientes y mas difícil aun seguir recibiendo a mas.

quizás sea una gran oportunidad para ganar mucho dinero, pero será la oportunidad más complicada de realizar, de todos modos no se echarían para atrás y harían lo imposible por lograrlo.

Dejando los negocios del restaurante a un lado, era un día bastante tranquilo y a pesar de que habían mas turistas de lo normal, todo estaba en orden... incluso estaba por llegar alguien en especial del cual no se sabía de su paradero y que venía a hablar con el guerrero dragón.

**MUY BIEN, ESTARE ESPERANDO PACIENTEMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS MIENTRAS TRABAJO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**

**TENGO PENSADO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA UN APROXIMADO DE 20 CAPITULOS, SI LLEGA A SER MUY BIEN ACEPTADA PUES ES POSIBLE QUE LOS CAPITULOS SALGAN MAS RAPIDO.**

**QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE LAMENTO LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA PARA LOS LECTORES MAS AVANZADOS O EXPERTOS, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON UNA TABLET GAMA MEDIA EN LOS RATOS LIBRES PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRME LES DEJO EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**_Capitulo 2 - Viejos Amigos._**


	2. Viejos Amigos

**EXCELENTE, YA ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO PORQUE NO PUDIERA SUBIR EL NUEVO CAPITULO A TIEMPO.**

**DEBO DECIR QUE ME COSTO UN POCO MAS REALIZAR ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE TIENE UN POCO DE ACCION Y MISTERIO. LA VERDAD QUE FUE DICIFIL ESCRIBIR ESA PARTE.**

**PERO PORFIN E PODIDO TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO Y AQUI SE LOS DEJO.**

**_Capitulo 2 – Viejos Amigos._**

Tigresa volvía al bosque para practicar su técnica secreta y se llevo algunas armas para entrenar con ellas ya que cuando terminase de practicar no tendría nada más que hacer excepto ejercitarse.

Los demás furiosos se quedaron en el palacio y cada uno estaba por su lado ya sea en sus habitaciones o en alguna parte de la zona.

En algún lugar de china, cerca de una pequeña aldea...

La gente corría aterrada y sin control por todos lados tratando de abandonar lo que antes era una pequeña y tranquila aldea junto al rio y se convirtió en un lugar gris, cubierto por cenizas y consumido por el fuego el cual solo lo había provocado un ser.

Ese mismo ser se fortalecía con la tristeza y el miedo de los que le rodeaban, torturaba por diversión y la extorción era su oficio más notorio.

Nadie lo enfrentaba ya que era extremadamente fuerte y su poder era algo que jamás se había visto en este o en otro mundo.

estaba cubierto por una túnica negra que no dejaba identificar el tipo de animal que era, se podía apreciar en el un aura que al igual que sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo como si fuesen llamas intensas y despiadadas de gran tamaño.

No tenia piedad ni lastima por el mas débil, al contrario, era a los que más hacia sufrir con sus llamas.

Pero no estaba solo ya que tenía a todo un ejército de leones gigantescos con armaduras y toda clase de armas con las que destruían todo a su paso.

A pesar de lo sanguinarios que eran, al parecer estaban buscando algo porque no dejaban rincón intacto sin buscar antes, algo tenían entre manos como para buscar lo que fuese que estuvieran buscando, algo de suma importancia para ellos a tal grado que parecía que los haría inmortales una vez lo hayan encontrado.

Buscaban por todas las casas, todas las habitaciones, todos los sótanos, todos los tejados, en el rio que cruzaba cerca de la aldea e incluso en la basura.

- no dejen de buscar, es posible que este por aquí... (Les gritaba el ser aterrador a los enormes leones que buscaban por todos lados)

Ese ser tan cruel parecía ser el líder del ejercito de leones... pero, ¿cómo es que los leones aceptaron ser comandados por un tipo que era mucho más pequeño que ellos? el ser se las había arreglado para convencer a los leones de alguna manera.

En fin, seguían en su implacable búsqueda y cada vez que no encontraban nada, quemaban el lugar y seguían hasta encontrar el siguiente lugar, buscar en él y si no encontraban nada pues lo quemaban y así sucesivamente.

Cuando terminaron con el lugar no quedo más que estructuras debilitadas por las llamas, el cielo cubierto por el humo y un paisaje gris provocado por las cenizas. Sin ninguna señal de vida a su alrededor y solo destrucción.

- no encontramos al objetivo en este sitio, señor. (Dijo uno de los leones que se acerco a su líder de frente con la vista baja, una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el pecho)

- vamos al siguiente lugar donde haiga civilización, no debe de estar muy lejos. (Decía el líder viendo el horizonte con la cabeza en alto)

- como usted guste señor.

Y así, el líder junto a su ejército de grandes leones se dirigieron al poblado más cercano para seguir buscando su principal y al parecer, único objetivo

Devuelta en el palacio...

Grulla iba a la Sala De Los Héroes cuando de repente alguien llama a la puerta.

Ve a revisar quien era y para su sorpresa se trataba de Mei Ling, su amiga quien le ayudo a convertirse en uno de los 5 furiosos y una de las mejores maestras de la escuela de Lee Da.

- ¿Mei? (dijo Grulla notablemente sorprendido)

- hola Grulla (decía Mei Ling con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz por ver a su amigo de nuevo)

- ¿pero, qué haces aquí? (estaba algo confundido)

- ¿acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo? (le pregunto a Grulla)

- claro... sí, pero no avisaste que venias (menciono un tanto nervioso por lo inesperado de su presencia)

- quería sorprenderte, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quería saber cómo estabas. (Se acerco a Grulla para darle un abrazo)

- ah bueno, entonces entra, hablemos. (Dijo el maestro abrazando a su vieja amiga invitándola a pasar)

Los dos amigos se encaminaron al Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial para tener más privacidad y poder hablar más tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

Aunque era una grata sorpresa para Grulla la visita de una vieja amiga, no podía evitar pensar que de algún modo tenía que ver con un problema o suceso un tanto sospechoso aparte del solo una simple visita sencilla.

Al llegar al Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial, ambos guerreros se sentaron en la cornisa de frente al valle de la paz.

- ¿cómo has estado Grulla?

- bueno ya sabes, como siempre, meditación, ejercicio intenso, poner orden en el valle, etc. lo que me pregunto es ¿qué haces tú por aquí? (dijo Grulla mirando el rostro de la felina)

- ¿a qué te refieres? (pregunto un poco confundida la maestra)

- te conozco Mei, tu siempre tan centrada en el trabajo, la justicia y el kung fu. No estas aquí solo porque querías visitarme y saber como estaba, sino, por algo más. (Comento el maestro)

- heemmm... (Titubeo un poco, pero luego noto que su amigo se había dado cuenta del porque estaba allí) de hecho, si, tengo algo que contarte.

- está bien, te escucho.

- de acuerdo, te lo diré.

Un tiempo después, el maestro Shifu se encontraba a medio camino de llegar a Lee Da para asistir a una reunión urgente de la cual no especificaba el porqué.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, normal, lleno de arboles de bambú y algunas rocas de varios tamaños. Seguía el sendero para llegar a la escuela y lo hacía a paso veloz mientras el viento soplaba un poco fuerte llevándose las hojas que había a su paso.

Solo pensaba que fue lo que había pasado como para llegarle ese mensaje tan urgente y requerir de su presencia en una reunión muy exclusiva de la cual no se explicaba el propósito, muy pocas veces se les llamaba a los maestro de otras escuelas de Kung Fu y todas esas veces tenían que ver con algo sumamente serio, una reunión en extremo importante aunque no se expresara el motivo.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos pero algo le llamo la atención de lejos...

Logro ver un humo negro a la distancia seguido de ceniza flotando en el viento y a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde provenía el humo, el camino se tornaba gris y sin vida, los arboles, la vegetación, el cielo, la tierra. Todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de cenizas.

- pero... ¿qué paso aquí? (dijo Shifu impresionado y perplejo por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos)

Mientras más cerca estaba más destrucción podía ver a su alrededor, árboles cortados o destrozados, edificios destruidos, vidrios y objetos reducidos a escombros por los suelos.

Un lugar que antes era prospero y habitable se convirtió en polvo y fue consumido casi totalmente por las llamas.

Shifu no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en ese lugar, ¿quien habría sido el causante de tal destrucción a una aldea entera? nunca había visto nada igual en una aldea tan tranquila como era esta.

Sin embargo no podía quedarse a pensarlo, tenía que llegar a Lee Da lo antes posible para poder informar de este terrible incidente.

- y eso fue lo que sucedió. (Dijo Mei mirando el valle de la paz)

- ¿por qué no lo detuviste? (pregunto Grulla un tanto asombrado por lo que le había contado su amiga)

- eran muchos, yo no podía hacer nada más que observar. (Decía mientras apretaba sus puños)

- esto es grave, no sabemos cuándo ni dónde volverán a atacar. (Menciono el maestro ligeramente nervioso)

- lo sé, por eso vine a advertirles que tengan cuidado. (Dijo Mei viéndolo a los ojos)

- gracias Mei, ahora podremos evitar que suceda lo mismo aquí en el valle. (Con un rostro que mostraba un poco de preocupación)

- por cierto, me quedare aquí unos días, por si necesitan ayuda, claro, si no les importa.

- no, para nada sería una molestia, de hecho es bueno saberlo, podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. (Dijo Grulla mostrando una pequeña sonrisa)

- jeje, si. (Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa)

- pero antes, tienes que contarle a los demás lo que paso allá.

- está bien, vamos.

En el restaurante, los clientes ya eran menos, el lugar se estaba vaciando pero aun había órdenes que entregar.

Dentro del restaurante, Po y Ping se movían de un lado a otro preparando los platos a entregar...

- hijo, deprisa, tenemos que seguir llevando los pedidos mas rápido, hay mucha gente.(dijo Ping mientras preparaba una olla grande de sopa de fideos)

- papaaa... heemmm ¿donde está la puerta? (pregunto Po sosteniendo 6 bandejas con sus manos que formaban junto con platos de fideos una torre delante de él que le tapaba la vista)

- ahí, deja de jugar y sal allí a entregar las ordenes. Tenemos clientes que atender. (Decía Ping mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo empujo fuertemente hacia la puerta)

Cruzada la puerta, Po tropezó y estaba a punto de tirar las órdenes al suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo con una curiosa sombrilla roja justo antes de que eso pasara...

- eso estuvo cerca, gracias... (Decía Po recuperando el equilibrio y mirando la sombrilla que estaba abierta y no dejaba ver a su dueño) y eeeh ¿quién es usted?

- ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí? (se escucho la voz de una hembra que sonaba un tanto familiar para el guerrero dragón)

- esa voz... conozco esa voz (dijo Po en tono de susurro tratando de recordar a quien le pertenecía esa voz y al saber de quién era se sorprendió) no puede ser ¿eres tu Song?

La sombrilla se cerró y dejo ver a un leopardo de las nieves de ojos azules, una vieja amiga del guerrero dragón.

Llevaba un chaleco rojo con finos adornos negros, pantalones de chándal y sandalias.

Ella actualmente es la líder de "las damas de las sombras" que antes era un grupo de ladronas hasta que Song tomo el liderazgo para hacer de su profesión algo más honesto.

- ¿te ayudo? (decía Song mientras sostenía 2 de las 6 bandejas que tenia Po en sus manos para que le sea mas fácil poder caminar entre las mesas y así entregar los pedidos)

- vaaaya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- bueno, estaba de paso y quería visitar a mi mejor amigo. (Dijo Song mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa al guerrero dragón)

- genial, oyeee, ¿podrías ayudarme aquí en el restaurante? me hace falta una mano.

- se nota, claro que si, mientras más rápido terminemos, más tiempo pasaremos juntos para conversar, caminar y quizás divertirnos un poco como antes.

- siii, gracias Song. (Agradeció el panda feliz por saber que pasaría tiempo con ella)

Mientras que a unas cuantas manzanas de allí, unos cocodrilos bandidos ocultos en un callejón no muy estrecho estaban ideando un plan para robar una tienda de frutas muy popular entre los habitantes del valle ya que tenían una gran variedad de productos a la venta.

Este grupo de cocodrilos bandidos estaba conformado por el jefe Fung, la mano derecha del jefe Gahrí y otros dos cocodrilos más.

Detrás de un basurero, los cocodrilos estaban formando su plan dibujando el entorno del lugar con piedras y pequeñas ramas en el suelo. Ya tenían buena experiencia robando lugares pero casi nunca tenían éxito ya que siempre alguno de los 5 furiosos y/o el guerrero dragón los detenía para frustrar sus planes.

Esta vez era distinto, aunque el jefe decía eso todo el tiempo. Pero en realidad esta vez si iba ser distinto porque les llegaría una sorpresa de la nada.

- bueno muchachos, he aquí el plan. (Dijo Fung el líder del grupo) este es el lugar en donde nos encontramos (señalo con el dedo índice los lugares en el dibujo) y este es el lugar que vamos a robar.

- oye, ¿qué es eso de allí? (pregunto uno de los cocodrilos señalando la esquina del dibujo)

- eso es solo un papel (respondió Fung sin expresión) bueno, ya saben qué hacer.

- Fung espera... ¿no llevaremos armas? (dijo Gahri, la mano derecha de Fung)

- claro que sí, no entraremos a robar sin armas, y tengo unas muy especiales para este robo. (Se acerco al basurero, saco dos pares de espadas medianas, dos hachas y un gran mazo)

Cada uno eligió su correspondiente arma, el jefe tomo las dos hachas, Gahri agarro el gran mazo y los dos cocodrilos se quedaron con las espadas.

Esperaron hasta el momento indicado para asaltar la tienda, corrieron hasta ella, los cocodrilos vigilaron la entrada al patio de la tienda para que nadie más entre o salga y Gahri se quedo detrás de Fung que estaba buscando al dueño de la tienda.

Uno de los clientes, un conejo, logro escapar a tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ya sabía lo que estaba por pasar. Así que corrió rápidamente al restaurante del señor Ping para advertir al guerrero dragón de lo sucedía en aquella tienda y pedir su ayuda.

- ¿dónde está el dueño? (grito Fung a los cliente que habían dentro y fuera de la tienda)

- aquí estoy. (Respondió una oveja hembra con unas cuantas frutas en la mano)

- quiero que me de todo el dinero que tenga (le grito a la oveja) esto es un asalto.

Se escucho una ráfaga que los cocodrilos no prestaron atención por que estaban muy concentrados en el robo.

Pero al parecer los clientes de la tienda vieron una sombra cruzar velozmente por encima del patio de la tienda.

- muy bien, vámonos de aquí (dijo Fung ya habiendo recibido un saco con todas las ganancias de la tienda listo para marcharse a disfrutar del botín con sus camaradas cocodrilos) y ustedes no se muevan hasta que nos hayamos marchado del todo.

- está bien, pero no nos hagan daño (menciono la oveja sin más que dejar que los bandidos se marcharan ya que no podía hacer nada para detenerlos)

Se volvió a escuchar la misma ráfaga, esta vez más cerca.

- larguémonos de... (El jefe se dio vuelta hacia la derecha para ver a dos de sus compañeros cocodrilos que vigilaban la entrada pero ya no estaban allí, pareciera que se habían esfumado porque sus espadas estaban tiradas en el suelo y segundos después se escucho de nuevo la ráfaga) ¿Pero qué...? ¿A dónde se fueron estos inútiles Gahri? (se dio vuelta a la izquierda y tampoco estaba su mano derecha, el mazo que estaba sosteniendo se encontraba ya en el suelo) ¿que esta...? ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

La oveja y los clientes estaban atónitos, los 3 cocodrilos habían desaparecido de forma inexplicable excepto Fung.

- díganme, ¿qué fue lo que paso? (grito Fung a todos los que estaban presentes en la tienda, sin embargo nadie contesto a su pregunta porque seguían en shock por la forma en que habían desaparecido los cocodrilos)

Un segundo después, los tres cocodrilos cayeron uno sobre otro a espaldas de Fung como si hubieran caído del cielo. Parecían inconscientes ya que ninguno se movió o produjo un sonido de dolor en absoluto.

- rayos, seguro es el guerrero dragón. (Dijo el jefe preparándose para la batalla contra el guerrero dragón)

Para su gran, extraña y rara sorpresa, de la nada apareció un desconocido con una túnica de color negro encima de los cocodrilos inconscientes con una rodilla y un puño en la espalda del último cocodrilo.

Luego se puso de pie, la túnica no dejaba ver su identidad. El sujeto misterioso observo a Fung detenidamente mientras que este se ponía más nervioso por cada segundo que lo miraba.

El extraño bajo de los cocodrilos y ya estando en el suelo se acerco lentamente al jefe.

- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué les hiciste a mis compañeros? (pregunto Fung a medida que el sujeto se acercaba a él)

El sujeto lo tomo por el cuello con una sola mano la cual traía guantes negros y lo levanto del suelo. Fung podía ver dentro de la túnica dos luces de color azul hielo donde parecían ir los ojos.

- rayos, espera... (Dijo el jefe con voz forzada y un tanto aterrado por la apariencia del misterioso sujeto) ¿Que tal si dividimos las ganancias? 70-30 ¿qué te parece?

El desconocido solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la oferta de un asustado Fung y lo lanzo por los aires hasta caer al otro lado de la entrada de la tienda. Se volvió acercar al jefe, tomo el saco de sus manos donde estaba todo el dinero que habían robado los cocodrilos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Fung se levanto lentamente, sin perder de vista al sujeto se acerco a donde estaban sus compañeros para tratar de despertarlos y salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que el temible sujeto los atacara de nuevo.

- despierten bobos, vámonos de aquí ya. (Grito el jefe despertando a sus amigos y poniéndolos de pie)

- no tan rápido (grito a lo lejos el guerrero dragón junto a Tigresa y Mantis que estaban llegando a la tienda para detener a los cocodrilos bandidos que hasta donde ellos sabían estaban robando la tienda y a punto de escapar)

Tras llegar al lugar, vieron a los cocodrilos bandidos que ya estaban por escapar pero luego vieron al extraño sujeto que los dejó algo confundidos, en principal a Po que ya había visto algo similar antes en la ciudad de Gongmen.

- El tiene el dinero, nosotros ya nos íbamos... (Decía Fung caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la tienda junto con sus compañeros)

Parecía ser cierto lo que decía el líder del grupo, el sujeto tenía en su mano el dinero de la tienda, por tanto, el principal sospechoso del robo a la tienda.

Los maestros se pusieron en guardia para enfrentarse al sujeto de aspecto misterioso.

[Se parece mucho al mismo sujeto que vi en Gongmen] (Pensaba Po un tanto sorprendido por volverlo a ver)

- bueno, no me importa quién seas, suelta ese saco ahora.

Al instante, el sujeto obedeció la orden del guerrero dragón dejando caer el saco con dinero.

- muy... bien, eso fue rápido. Ahora iras a prisión por el intento de robo a una tienda favorita del guerrero dragón (menciono Po mientras se acercaba al extraño para encadenar sus manos y así este no intentara escapar)

El extraño sujeto se quedo quieto, mirando detenidamente a la felina. No opuso resistencia y se dejo capturar por el guerrero dragón, lo que le pareció sospechoso a Tigresa ya que ningún ladrón que ella conocía se dejaría arrestar tan fácilmente.

- ¿soy yo o ese tipo te está mirando? (le pregunto Mantis a Tigresa)

Los dos furiosos se acercaron lenta y cuidadosamente al misterioso extraño por su apariencia para llevárselo pero de inmediato el sujeto levanto el saco de dinero con el pie a nivel de la cintura, dio un pequeño salto y con el otro pie lanzo una patada al saco mandándola al techo de la tienda.

- oooye ¿por qué hiciste eso? (pregunto Po molesto)

- quiere escapar, hay que detenerlo. (Grito Tigresa corriendo hacia el sujeto para derribarlo)

El desconocido dio media vuelta haciendo un barrido levantando a Po del suelo y mientras estaba suspendido en el aire le propino una patada en el estomago con el otro pie llevándolo directo a la pared de la tienda haciéndola pedazos.

- se acabo, tras el (grito Mantis al ver como había golpeado al panda)

Observo que Mantis y Tigresa estaban por atacarlo pero el extraño evito los ataques agachándose de espaldas con las dos manos encadenadas en el piso y mandando una patada elevada a Mantis haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado de la entrada de la tienda, quiso conectar otra patada a Tigresa mientras se levantaba del suelo pero ella logro esquivarlo dando un salto mortal hacia atrás.

El panda estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de escombros por la pared en la que se había estrellado, levanto la cabeza mientras se la frotaba con una mano y miraba al sujeto que aun seguía encadenado.

- ese golpe fue muy duro, este tipo si tiene fuerza (susurro el guerrero dragón adolorido del estomago por la patada mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sacudía el polvo) creo que esto se pondrá bueno.

El extraño relajo su cuerpo y se paro firme como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, seguía mirando a la felina, cosa que a ella ya le estaba incomodando.

[¿Por qué no deja de mirarme así?] (Pensaba la maestra mientras se enojaba y hacia crujir los huesos de sus manos)

Tigresa se lanzo al sujeto con una patada voladora a toda velocidad pero el desconocido la esquivo dando un giro a un lado y salto al techo de la tienda justo en donde estaba el saco con dinero.

Al darse la vuelta, la maestra noto que el sujeto había subido al techo y también pudo notar que le estaba haciendo algo de frio...

- ¿cómo es que...? (susurro la felina tras ver que el sujeto estaba en el techo tan rápido)

Uno de los tres sujetadores de su camiseta ya no estaba y la camiseta se abrió un poco. Tigresa rápidamente se cubre el lugar abierto y mira con ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa a su alrededor.

El misterioso sujeto le mostro el sujetador en sus manos encadenadas que le hacía falta a su camiseta.

Mientras Tigresa estaba ejecutando su patada voladora contra el sujeto y él la había esquivado, el desconocido "se tomo la libertad" de sacarle uno de sus sujetadores con una velocidad tan grande que nadie lo había visto hacer eso más que ella.

Un tanto apenada y sumamente furiosa, Tigresa le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas una de las hachas que Fung había dejado en el suelo y el sujeto dio una vuelta para tomar el hacha como si nada con las manos encadenadas y tener de vista nuevamente a la felina. El extraño parecía estar tan confiado en sus movimientos y concentrado en la maestra que no presto atención en el guerrero dragón que ya no estaba en la pared destruida.

Luego el sujeto sintió que la superficie del techo crujía, lanzo el hacha al cielo con sus manos antes de lanzar también el saco de dinero con uno de sus pies y cuando el hacha estaba cayendo, expuso sus manos encadenadas para que el hacha rompiera las cadenas y sostuvo con una de sus manos ya libres el saco que descendió segundos después de haber caído el hacha detrás del extraño.

- veamos cómo le va con un ataque sorpresa (susurro Po que estaba del otro lado del techo de la tienda agachado viendo al sujeto)

El guerrero dragón lanza un grito de furia mientras corría hacia el sujeto para tirarlo del techo al piso, pero el extraño ya lo sentía venir y sin verlo dio un salto mortal hacia atrás justo antes de que Po lo tirara y le conecto una patada en la espalda antes de descender haciendo que Po fuera disparado al otro lado de la entrada de la tienda aplastando a Mantis que estaba por levantarse del suelo.

Después el sujeto bajo del techo encontrándose con una muy enojada Tigresa mirándolo con una cara de odio y molestia que daba miedo mientras que el dejaba el saco con dinero en una mesa vacía del lugar. Los clientes que estaban presenciando el combate no dejaban de quedar asombrados por el misteriosos desconocido que hacía ver a los maestros como niños que apenas habían pasado su primera clase de kung fu.

Po se volvió a levantar del suelo, agitando un poco su cabeza por el contraataque que le había hecho el sujeto. Luego Mantis lo levanto de un golpe ya que el panda había caído encima de él.

- ¿qué paso? (pregunto Mantis aparentemente desorientado)

El panda cayó unos centímetros más atrás de mantis y se volvió a levantar lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¿cómo supo que lo iba a tirar al suelo? (se pregunto el guerrero dragón mientras hacia crujir su espalda por la patada que le había dado el desconocido)

- oye, creo que Tigresa se ve muy enfadada con ese tipo.

la felina y el sujeto estaban a 10 metros uno del otro, mirándose detenidamente, de un lado ojos anaranjados brillantes de enojo, ira y ferocidad, del otro lado ojos azul hielo de control, calma y tranquilidad.

Tigresa se echó a correr hacia el extraño a toda velocidad mientras que el sujeto se quedo quieto sin mover ni un solo musculo.

La maestra dio un salto y en el aire justo antes de caer sobre el extraño, Tigresa realizo "el golpe de fuego" que consistía en retraer sus dos manos a un costado y estirar sus brazos con las palmas hacia adelante con toda la fuerza que tuviera para causarle el mayor daño posible a su oponente. Pero cuando estaba a punto de conectarle su ataque, el sujeto extendió una mano a modo de defensa para detener su ataque.

En el momento del impacto, "el golpe de fuego" fue absorbido por el sujeto y su mano estaba sujetando las manos estiradas de tigresa. El impacto fue tan fuerte que se creó una onda de sonido como una explosión parecida a una granada y en su alrededor se podía apreciar claramente que se había formado un desnivel como el cráter de un meteorito en un radio de dos metros.

Sin embargo ninguno se había movido mas allá de sus posiciones, Tigresa vio con asombro al sujeto que sostenía sus manos, no podía creer que ese desconocido había detenido su poderoso ataque con una sola mano y no se haya movido para nada.

Los clientes junto a Po y Mantis estaban totalmente sorprendidos, era algo que nunca habían visto y que difícilmente olvidarían.

La felina y el extraño se vieron fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos, el sujeto bajo la cabeza y soltó las manos de Tigresa volviendo a la mesa donde había dejado el saco de dinero.

Tigresa se movió lentamente recuperando el equilibrio y luego sintió un inmenso dolor en sus manos a tal punto que la obligo a caer de rodillas y poner sus manos en el pecho por el dolor. Después observo totalmente impresionada al desconocido como iba donde la oveja dueña de la tienda.

El sujeto le dio el saco de dinero que Fung le había robado en un principio, la oveja lo recibió sin decir nada y solo se quedo mirándolo.

[Mis manos... las siento] (Pensó la felina mientras veía la palma de sus manos) [Siento el dolor, vuelvo a sentir mis manos, pero... ¿cómo logro detener mi ataque?]

El extraño se acerco a la maestra, teniéndola enfrente suyo hiso una reverencia marcial y se marcho con normalidad.

Camino a un lado de Po, dio dos pasos y se detuvo repentinamente, miro de reojo al panda y segundos después volvió a caminar hasta irse del lugar.

Po y Mantis se acercaron a Tigresa para ver si estaba bien y ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿quién era ese tipo? (pregunto Mantis que seguía sorprendido)

- no lo sé, pero sin duda es un rival muy fuerte y astuto. (Menciono el guerrero dragón ayudando a levantarse a la maestra)

- se llevo mi sujetador (dijo Tigresa que a pesar de su furia contra el extraño vio que él no era malvado ya que había devuelto el dinero robado a su dueño)

Los maestros regresaron al palacio de jade para curarse de sus heridas por el enfrentamiento, se encontraron con Grulla que estaba con Mei Ling, Mono y Víbora fuera de la Sala De Los Héroes.

Po se sostenía de Tigresa ya que era el más lastimado por los golpes que le había dado el misterioso desconocido.

- chicos ¿qué les paso? (pregunto Víbora preocupada por el estado en que se encontraban sus amigos)

- espera Po, te tengo. (Dijo Mono sujetando al panda)

- parece que tuvieron una gran pelea (comento Mei viendo las heridas de los dos furiosos y el guerrero dragón)

- estábamos por detener a un sujeto muy raro pero no sabíamos que fuera tan peligroso. (Decía Po en voz de agotamiento no por sus heridas sino por haber subido las escaleras)

Mei y Grulla se miraron por un momento con rostros de preocupación y temor, como si hubieran pensado igual al mismo tiempo.

- como era? (pregunto Grulla acercándose a Mantis)

- solo sabemos que levaba una túnica y guantes negros, muy extraño y no era más grande que Po (respondió Mantis mientras veía las caras de Mei y Grulla tornantose en expresiones de miedo)

- c-creo, que tenemos que contarles algo. (Decía Mei acercándose al panda)

- ¿qué cosa? (pregunto el guerrero dragón viendo los ojos de Mei)

- el... el destruyo una aldea de camino a Lee Da no muy lejos de aquí con un ejército de leones.

- ¿estás segura que se trata de la misma persona? (le dijo Tigresa a Mei)

- yo lo vi antes de llegar aquí, es un peligro para el valle y no sé porque lo hace o para quien lo hace. Pero sin duda podría ser el mismo sujeto con el que pelearon hoy.

- tendremos que estar alertas por si vuelve aparecer, tener un plan para atraparlo y llevarlo a la prisión de Ghorh-Gom (dijo Tigresa seria y decidida a lograrlo)

Los maestros se encaminaron a las barracas para recuperarse de las lesiones por el enfrentamiento en la tienda.

En el Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial estaban dos misteriosos desconocidos, uno con una túnica negra y otro con una túnica de color gris oscuro viendo como los 5 furiosos, el guerrero dragón y Mei Ling bajaban por las escaleras de la Sala De Los Héroes.

El desconocido de túnica negra no dejaba de mirar detenidamente a Tigresa mientras sostenía el sujetador de la camiseta de la felina, pareciera que algo le llamaba la atención en la maestra.

- con que ese es el guerrero dragón, no parece ser muy… poderoso ni peligroso (dijo el otro desconocido de túnica gris y con voz femenina, observando la apariencia del panda) no puede ser, al verlo hasta me dan ganas de abrazarlo.

El sujeto agacho la cabeza, se puso de pie seguido de la extraña que era un poco más pequeña y toco su frente con su mano mientras que con la otra mano sujetó el hombro de la desconocida junto a él.

De repente, ambos desconocidos se cubrieron en llamas azules y desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**

FUE UN POCO DESAFIANTE DE ESCRIBIR PORQUE DEBIA EXPRESAR CON CLARIDAD LOS MOVIMIENTOS EN LAS PARTES DE ACCION Y QUISIERA SABER QUE TAL LES PARECIO.

**AGRADESCO A "GatoooooZhenXDXDXD" Y A "sevee12" POR SUS COMENTARIOS.  
AGRADESCO TAMBIEN A "Nesumy19.0z" Y A "The joker jajajaja" POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA.**

**COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO MIENTRAS CONTINUO TRABAJANDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA…**

**Capitulo 3 – Un Invitado Totalmente Inesperado**


	3. Un Invitado Totalmente Inesperado

**Y PENSAR QUE NO SUBIRIA UN NUEVO CAPITULO TAN PRONTO, PERO JUSTO AYER EN LA NOCHE ME VINO UNA GRAN IDEA Y ESTUBE ESCRIBIENDO TODA LA NOCHE HASTA QUE TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO SOLO PARA USTEDES.**

COMO SEA, AHORA LES TRAIGO ANTE USTEDES ESTE CAPITULO QUE SE LLAMA…

**_CAPITULO 3 – UN INVITADO TOTALMENTE INESPERADO_**

Luego de unas pocas horas, los furiosos y el guerrero dragón ya estaban en las barracas donde descansaban y se reponían de los entrenamientos que hacían.

- eso fue muy raro, no pensé que lo volvería a ver, hasta me dio escalofríos (dijo Po ya en su habitación recuperándose de sus lesiones recostado en su cama) ¿Por qué estaba aquí? No lo entiendo.

- no te preocupes Po (decía Tigresa asomando la cabeza en la entrada del cuarto del guerrero dragón) tarde o temprano volverá y lo atraparemos.

La maestra se retiro de la habitación y mientras recorría el pasillo miro sus manos y se detuvo por un segundo.

[¿Cómo es que pudo detener mi ataque?] (Pensaba la felina) [Si fue lo suficientemente capaz de detener mi golpe tendré que entrenar más]

pero no era eso lo que más le sorprendía a la maestra sino que cuando el sujeto bloqueo su ataque ella pudo sentir sus manos de nuevo luego de 20 años de haber entrenado golpeando los arboles del palacio.

Después de lo ocurrido. Tigresa se dirigió al bosque para practicar su técnica especial y meditar.

Po no tenía nada más que hacer, y como ya había pasado el medio día, decidió ir con su padre y Song para ayudar en el restaurante

Los 4 furiosos restantes se quedaron en el palacio, Víbora decidió aprovechar el momento para descansar y meditar en su habitación, Grulla prefirió dibujar en su cuarto y Mono se fue a la cocina para comer una de sus galletas especiales seguido de Mantis.

- tenemos el resto del día libre ¿qué hacemos ahora? (le pregunto Mantis a Mono)

- ¿qué tal siii...? heemmm... ¿por qué no mejor...? no, eso no... ¿Podríamos...? mmm... no se me ocurre nada (dijo Mono tratando de responder a su amigo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una galleta de un tazón verde colocado encima del estante más alto que había)

- tantas horas y sin nada que hacer... (Decía Mantis, desanimado por no saber qué hacer)

- Ya se, juguemos a desafío. (Dijo Mono entusiasmado por su repentina idea)

- ¿de... desafío? (pregunto Mantis confundido analizando la propuesta de su amigo)

- Si, yo primero, te desafío aaah... (Decía Mono pensando algo que Mantis no pudiese hacer, miro por todos lados y dijo;) te desafío a comer un dumpling de la basura. (Señalando el cesto de basura donde se encontraba ese dumpling en estado de putrefacción)

- ¿QUÉ? Yo ni loco me comeré esa cosa (Dijo Mantis viendo lo repugnante que era ese dumpling, llevaba más de una semana en la basura y tenía un color verde oscuro moho)

- tienes que hacerlo, es un desafío.

- no me obligaras a comer eso. (Se negaba el insecto dándole la espalda a su amigo)

- o lo haces o tu reputación se irá donde está el dumpling ahora, a la "basura" (Dijo Mono mientras bajaba del alto estante y se acercaba a su amigo)

- yo... heee... tú no puedes... ah rayos, está bien, pero no te gustara para nada el desafío que te hare.

Mantis se acerco al cesto y mirando el estado del dumpling lo toco y se desinflo como un globo expeliendo un aroma putrefacto provocándole nauseas al insecto, haciendo que su cara fuera más verde de lo que ya era.

Estaba a punto de vomitar pero evito hacerlo y cerró los ojos mientras acercaba lentamente el dumpling verde a su boca con la punta de sus tenazas. Trataba de mantener la respiración para no olerlo y cuando el dumpling ya estaba a punto de tocar sus labios se detuvo por un segundo y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

- AAAH pero qué asco, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. (Dijo Mono tapándose la boca para no vomitar)

- coff coff coff así se defiende la reputación, coff espero que no me cause mucho daño. (Decía Mantis evitando degustar el horrible sabor del dumpling echado a perder) ahora es mi turno, te desafío aaah... ... traerme una prenda de Tigresa.

- oh no, eso sí que no, por supuesto que no, jamás hare eso en toda mi vida, si lo hago y ella me ve me mataría, aun tengo mucho por que vivir.

- ¿entonces eres un... "gallina"?

- pero si me encuentra en su cuarto seria mi fin. (Dijo Mono con temor a que eso pudiera ocurrir)

- está bien, si no lo quieres hacer no hay problema, no creo que te moleste que te llame "gallina" por el resto de tu vida. (Decía Mantis tranquilamente mientras le daba la espalda)

- por favor Mantis, hare lo que sea excepto eso.

- no, ese es el desafío que te impuse y tienes que hacerlo a como dé lugar. Además tú me hiciste comer el dumpling más repugnante del mundo. (Dijo Mantis mirándolo y con un enorme deseo de borrar ese sabor tan nauseabundo de su boca)

- (suspiro) está bien, pero lo hare más tarde, cuando este seguro de que no hay nadie en las barracas.

De repente, se escucho una fuerte explosión que todos en el palacio de jade la oyeron.

Mono y Mantis se aproximaron a la ventana para poder ver qué fue lo que provoco tal estallido. Solo pudieron ver una densa nube de humo proveniente de la arena de exhibiciones

Víbora estaba en plena meditación hasta que sintió que el suelo vibro repentinamente y luego escucho la explosión que la hiso dar un pequeño salto del susto.

Grulla, que estaba pintando con pinceles unas letras chinas, se asusto por el fuerte estruendo que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento, haciendo que su pata con la que sostenía el pincel se mueva y raye su pintura, arruinándola.

- ahí nooo, ¿otra vez? ¿Y ahora que habrá hecho Po? (Dijo el maestro bastante molesto)

El ruido fue tan grande que hasta Po, que servía platos a la clientela del restaurante de su padre lo pudo escuchar y noto que provenía del palacio ya que se lograba ver en el cielo, una estela de humo que iba directo al palacio.

Creyó que estaban atacando el palacio y decidió dejar los pedidos en una mesa vacía e ir a ver cuál era la situación.

Empezó a correr escaleras arriba, siendo que él no tenía mucha resistencia subiendo las innumerables gradas, tenía que tomar aire por un minuto entre cada parada.

Tigresa estaba tan enfocada en su entrenamiento que no se percato del ruido ya que estaba lejos del palacio.

Aunque si pudo sentir una muy leve vibración de la tierra pero no le presto atención y siguió entrenando.

Mono y Mantis salieron de las barracas y se toparon con Grulla y Víbora.

- ¿escucharon eso? (pregunto Grulla un tanto molesto porque creía que había sido el guerrero dragón)

- sí, fue como una explosión, pero ¿en dónde? (Dijo víbora algo asustada)

- fue en la arena de exhibiciones. (Respondió Mono señalando el lugar donde provino el sonido)

- puede que sea un ataque, vamos. (Decía Mantis que empezó a correr con los demás al lugar para saber que había ocurrido)

Los 4 furiosos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras para luego acercarse a la zona con cuidado porque no podían ver nada debido al denso humo que cubría el lugar, no sabían contra quienes se enfrentarían o que estarían buscando.

- oigan ¿pueden ver algo? (pregunto Grulla a los demás)

- no, pero hay que estar alertas a todo movimiento sospechoso. (le respondió Mono que estaba delante de todos)

unos segundos después, logran ver una sombra grande entre el humo, era incluso un poco más grande que Tai Lung, los maestros se pusieron en posición de ataque y esperaron a que el enemigo se acercara un poco más para poder envestirlo y detenerlo.

- solo un poco mas... (Dijo Mantis en tono de susurro)

la figura desconocida se acerco inconscientemente a los maestros, tenía los brazos levantados al nivel del rostro, posiblemente era un gran oso que venía a apoderarse del palacio o quería acabar con el Guerrero Dragón.

- AHORA (Grito Mono para atacar)

Los maestros corrieron en dirección al probable atacante para envestirlo con toda la fuerza que tenían, este no se lo espero y recibió la gran envestida haciéndolo caer fuera del humo junto con los maestros.

Al ver más detenidamente de quien se trataba, efectivamente era un oso pero no de los malos, los maestros se pusieron rápidamente de pie y dijeron al unisonó.

- ¿PO?

- ¿quién mas creían que era? (Dijo el panda levantándose del suelo)

- pensamos que eras un intruso. (Decía Grulla que seguía un poco molesto)

- o un enemigo. (Añadió Víbora acercándose al guerrero dragón)

- ¿qué?, no, nada de eso, yo estaba con mi papa cuando escuche la explosión, pero si yo soy yo, entonces, ¿quien provoco todo esto?

Los 4 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón se quedaron mirando el lugar, esperando a que el humo desaparezca lentamente hasta mostrar un cráter no muy profundo en la pared que estaba paralela a la puerta principal del palacio.

Aparte del cráter, se podía ver restos dispersos en el suelo de una prenda irreconocible aparentemente negra.

Se acercaron un poco más al cráter de dos metros de profundidad para ver algo que los dejo sumamente asombrados con las bocas bien abiertas, en especial la de Grulla por su pico, muy confundidos, y definitivamente perplejos.

Era algo que nunca pensaron ver y que creían que no existía en ningún otro lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, era una criatura curiosamente familiar.

Este extraño individuo traía puesto un pantalón y guantes negros, con un montón de agujeros y quemaduras en todos lados aunque era raro que el pantalón no se halla desecho ni separado del desconocido.

Su pelo estaba muy sucio por los escombros, llevaba una máscara y no se podía ver muy bien qué tipo de animal era, su cuerpo con musculatura no muy marcada, una figura casi perfecta y no era más grande que Po.

- ¿y quién es él? (preguntaba Po señalando al sujeto que estaba inconsciente, hundido de espaldas en el cráter)

Se formo un silencio casi total, ningún maestro pudo contestar la pregunta de Po ya que ellos no sabían lo que era con exactitud.

- creo que... es... es un... (Grulla no estaba del todo seguro y fue interrumpido por víbora)

- debemos llamar a Tigresa.

- hay que llevarlo adentro. (Propuso Mantis aunque Po estaba muy en desacuerdo con esa decisión)

- ¿pero ni siquiera sabemos quien es o que busca? (por un lado tenia razón, pero...)

- no por eso lo dejaremos allí metido en el cráter. (Le respondió Mono a Po) Grulla, ayúdame a sacarlo.

- de acuerdo. (Mono y Grulla empezaron a sacar al sujeto del cráter)

- llévenlo a la habitación de huéspedes, yo buscare a Tigresa. (Menciono Víbora dirigiéndose rápidamente al bosque para buscar a la última furiosa)

- está bien, vamos muchachos. (Dijo Mantis que se subió al hombro de Mono)

Y así, Grulla, Mono y Mantis llevaron al extraño a una habitación separada de las barracas con un poco de dificultad ya que no era muy liviano que digamos, mientras que Víbora iba al bosque para llamar a Tigresa.

Po siguió a los chicos pero se tropezó con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a su pie vio un objeto que parecía ser un arma.

- ¿y esto? (pregunto el panda tomando el arma con sus manos)

Era una funda negra con detalles tribales de color azul y blanco que contenía una espada Katana de gran filo con mango negro.

- Waaaw, una Katana, genial, seguro es de ese tipo raro.

Po se quedo mirando el metal brillante de esa espada pero unos segundos después se percato de que estaba solo, así que fue a la habitación de huéspedes para devolver la espada a su dueño.

- muchachos, miren esto, encon-tre... [Un segundo... ¿y los chicos?] (Penso el panda) ¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Pensé que estarían aquí?

Al llegar a la habitación, vio que no había nadie allí y como no sabía donde se habían metido, tuvo que buscarlos por todo el palacio y por un momento se le vino a la mente que quizás el sujeto haya despertado y se haya escapado dejando a los 3 furiosos probablemente heridos.

- ¡CHICOOOS, ¿DONDE SE METIEROOON?! (Gritaba Po esperando sin éxito respuesta de alguno de sus amigos)

Siguió buscando hasta que solo le quedaba un lugar por buscar... las catacumbas del Palacio De Jade.

Los encontró dentro de una casi oscura celda sin ventanas y donde la luz por poco no logra iluminar nada.

Observo al sujeto recostado en la cama de aquella celda y como Mono sacaba unos grilletes gruesos de acero que había junto a la puerta de la celda.

Curiosamente, estos grilletes tenían un mecanismo de compresión de 8 puntos por los cuales si el sujeto se resistía los grilletes se apretaban automáticamente.

- ¿tienes los grilletes? (le pregunto Grulla a Mono)

- si, aquí están. (Pasándole uno de los grilletes)

- ¿y ahora que le están haciendo? (dijo Po al ver a sus amigos encadenando al desconocido)

- no creíste que lo tendríamos aquí en el palacio sin tomarnos precauciones, ¿no? (le respondió Mono mientras le colocaban los grilletes al sujeto)

- tenias razón con lo de no saber si es amistoso. Por eso lo encadenamos a la cama de esta celda para que no trate de hacer nada cuando despierte. (Agrego Mantis)

- ¿que llevas en la mano Po? (le dijo Grulla a Po refiriéndose a la funda de espada que llevaba en la mano.)

- que, aaah ¿esto?, creí que era de el así que vine a dejar esto aquí.

- mmm... bueno el esta encadenado así que no creo que pueda levantarse, déjalo en aquel rincón. (Decía Mantis señalándole al panda donde dejar la funda)

- y... ¿ahora qué hacemos? Shifu no esta aquí para decirnos que debemos hacer con él. (Dijo Po quien se acercaba al desconocido)

- tendremos que vigilarlo por turnos diarios, si se despierta uno de nosotros podrá retenerlo si intenta escapar de aquí mientras llegan los demás a ayudar. (Propuso Mono, lo cual parecía una buena idea para los demás)

- ¿y qué tal si mejor lo vigilo yo? (pregunto Mei Ling entrando a la celda tomando por sorpresa a los presentes)

- ¿quieres vigilarlo? (Le pregunto Mono un tanto confundido)

- estaré aquí en el palacio por un tiempo y no tendré muchas cosas que hacer, tómenlo como agradecimiento por dejarme quedar. (Respondió Mei con tranquilidad mientras veía al desconocido recostado en la cama)

- está bien, si tu insistes Mei... (Comento Grulla) pero, me pregunto ¿que habrá echo para quedar así de mal?

- pues yo me pregunto ¿cómo fue que llego hasta aquí? (decía Po algo confundido mientras observaba el cuerpo del sujeto)

- se ve bastante mal, Mantis ¿no crees que le sentaría bien algo de acupuntura? (dijo Grulla viendo a Mantis)

- mmm... sí, creo que sí. (Respondió Mantis que seguía mirando al sujeto)

- ¿y...? (Pregunto Grulla viendo a Mantis que continuaba observando al desconocido)

- ¿qué cosa?... aaah, quieres que le de acupuntura.

- si

- voy por mis agujas. (Dijo Mantis dando pequeños saltos en dirección a la puerta para ir a su habitación y traer su equipo de acupuntura)

- a veces me pregunto si Mantis tiene cerebro.

- oye, el si tiene cerebro... uno muy chiquito, pero lo tiene. (Comento Po)

En el bosque, Víbora seguía buscando a Tigresa hasta que la encuentra meditando en una estrecha zona despejada rodeada de arboles de bambú.

Estaba meditando en posición de flor de loto, hombros sueltos, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo y sus manos posadas sobre los muslos.

- Tigresa, ven al palacio, rápido. (Dijo Víbora algo ansiosa)

- Víbora ¿qué ocurre? ¿Están atacando el palacio? (Decía la felina mientras se acercaba a su amiga)

- no es eso, tienes que venir ahora.

- ¿por qué? ¿Dime que sucede? (preguntaba Tigresa pidiendo una explicación)

- no, tienes que verlo por ti misma, vamos. (Menciono la maestra tomando la mano de su amiga con su cola)

Mientras tanto, dentro de la Sala De Los Héroes…  
Uno de los gansos encargados de limpiar el mismo barría el suelo tranquilamente como de costumbre, apreciando a su paso los increíbles artefactos, armas y pinturas del lugar.

Al parecer el sitio estaba un poco oscuro pero aun se podía ver a simple vista los maravillosos objetos expuestos en la habitación.

El ganso se acerco al lugar donde había un enorme cuadro que tenía dibujado al maestro Oogway de cuerpo entero sobre una montaña oscura bastante grande.

El encargado no le prestó mucha importancia, tras darle la espalda y alejarse unos pasos la montaña oscura había desaparecido de la pintura y el ganso no se dio cuenta en absoluto ya que seguía barriendo el piso.

Luego, el encargado empieza a barrer cerca de una armadura bien pulida y brillante de rinoceronte que adentro tenía un curioso cuerpo falso oscuro como un muñeco que le daba su forma.

Tras terminar de limpiar el suelo de allí se alejo de la armadura que ya estaba vacía sin nada en su interior.

El ganso parecía sentir la presencia de algo cerca de él, pero no sabía con certeza porque lo sentía si pensaba que estaba solo en la habitación.

En ese momento el encargado logra ver una sombra pasar velozmente entre dos pilares de la sala, después otra sombra por el techo y luego una sombra más justo por delante de él.

Camino un par de pasos cuidadosamente hacia atrás y en ese instante algo cae del techo en forma sutil a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido y choca con él.

El encargado no tiene otra reacción más que la de girar la cabeza con miedo para saber con que se había topado y se encontró con un desconocido de túnica negra que lo miraba de forma extraña.

- AHÍ ¿que-quien es usted? (pregunto el ganso atemorizado por la presencia del desconocido mientras sostenía fuertemente su escoba)

- estoy buscando algo ¿te importa? (respondió el desconocido de voz masculina)

enseguida aparecieron de las sombras unos 3 individuos más, idénticos al desconocido y acercándose a él.

El ganso estaba aun más asustado al ver a los cuatro individuos parecidos entre sí, antes de que pudiera gritar del terror soltó su escoba y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible de la Sala De Los Héroes para buscar a los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón.

- creo que ya no nos va a molestar (dijo uno de los tres extraños con una voz raramente similar al del desconocido)

lentamente, los 4 individuos iban en dirección al estanque de agua sin la menor idea de que alguien los estaba espiando desde el techo y antes de que los desconocidos llegaran a las gradas del estanque ese alguien cayo enfrente de ellos con una túnica gris oscura.

- será mejor que te vayas de aquí Wang (Decía el extraño de voz femenina mostrándole la palma de su mano con guantes plateados en señal de que no lo dejaría pasar)

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para detenerme a mí? (Dijo el individuo que estaba frente a ella)

- no dejare que te lleves el rollo del dragón (menciono la extraña poniéndose en guardia contra los cuatro individuos presentes que eran más altos que ella)

- ustedes tres… (Dijo el que la extraña se refería como "Wang" a los otros individuos que estaban atrás de él) encárguense de ella.

De inmediato los 3 individuos se lanzaron contra la extraña de túnica gris pero ella dio un salto a nivel de la cabeza de los desconocidos para propinarles una patada haciéndolos volar hasta la pared.

Increíblemente, ni bien chocaron contra la pared se convirtieron en humo negro que desapareció en segundos como si nunca hubiesen existido. Lo que fue totalmente inesperado de ver para ella.

Para sorpresa de la extraña, Wang estaba detrás de ella y la golpeo con un puño en su espalda llevándola directo a uno de los pilares provocando un agujero en el pilar por la fuerza del ataque.

La extraña cayó al piso de rodillas tras sentir el inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo que le había causado el golpe de Wang tras impactar contra el pilar.

- ¿piensas que eres más fuerte que yo? (Le grito Wang acercándose a ella, tomándola y levantándola por el cuello con una mano mientras la miraba a los ojos)

La desconocida apenas logra ver la escoba que había dejado el encargado en el suelo y la toma con los pies para luego sujetarla con una mano y tratar de golpear a Wang en la cabeza con él.

Su improvisado ataque fue frustrado por la experiencia de Wang ya que sabía lo que ella haría, tomo con rapidez la escoba con la otra mano libre que tenía y la lanzo cerca de la entrada antes de que la extraña pudiese atacarlo.

- tu no te llevaras nada de aquí. (Decía la desconocida con voz forzada ya que Wang le estaba sujetando su cuello firmemente)

- eso tu no lo decides (Dijo Wang que después arrojo violenta y muy fuertemente a la extraña de espaldas hacia el costado derecho superior de la puerta de la sala que durante el choque hiso que la enorme puerta se agrietara como un vidrio blindado cuando le disparan una bala)

tras caer al suelo con pies y manos, la extraña se arrastro un poco y luego se puso de pie con dificultad sujetándose del primer pilar más cercano pero seguía luchando contra el intenso dolor que estaba experimentando para evitar a toda costa que Wang se llevara el rollo del dragón.

- ¿solo eso sabes hacer? (menciono la desconocida en tono de burla y soltando unas pequeñas risas suaves)

- ni siquiera he calentado (comento Wang que dejo algo asombrada a la extraña ya que al parecer ella conocía su poder)

Un segundo después, la gran puerta se abrió y la desconocida aprovecho ese momento para esconderse de Wang detrás de la puerta.

- que bueno porque quería algo de acción (Dijo Po en la entrada de la sala junto a Grulla, Mono y Mantis listos para enfrentarse a Wang) y de paso cobrarme los golpes que me diste hace un par de horas en la tienda.

- guerrero dragón… (Decía Wang mientras veía al panda con los 3 furiosos a su lado) perfecto, pero tres contra uno no me parece muy justo.

- oye, seré pequeño pero de todas formas puedo romperte la cara y lo hare (grito Mantis algo molesto por pensar que Wang no lo había visto)

- será mejor si igualamos este combate.

Puso su rodilla izquierda y sus manos en el suelo, bajo la vista y el suelo a su alrededor se oscureció como una sombra de la cual emergieron 3 individuos idénticos a Wang, de túnicas negras y del mismo tamaño, impresionando a Po y los furiosos.

- ¡Wooow! amigos ¿Vieron eso? puede multiplicarse, genial. (Decía el panda muy emocionado de haber visto eso)

- ¡PO! (Dijeron los furiosos al unisonó)

- ah sí, claro. (Dijo el guerrero dragón poniéndose en guardia nuevamente)

Los guerreros se lanzaron contra los ahora 4 individuos similares para pelear y acabar con ellos.

Mantis salto contra uno de los sujetos dándole un golpe en el pecho con sus tenazas y luego desequilibrarlo con otro golpe a sus pies, pero el sujeto reacciono y antes de que Mantis lo desequilibre, el sujeto dio un pequeño salto para esquivar el segundo golpe y le conecto un gancho hacia abajo a Mantis aplastándolo contra el suelo para luego darle una patada haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Grulla alzo vuelo para caer en picada como espiral contra otro de los sujetos y golpearlo con su pico, sin embargo el sujeto lo espero hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle una patada alta con giro justo en el pico y haciendo que Grulla pierda estabilidad y cayera al piso velozmente.

Mono fue directo a atacar al tercer sujeto a toda velocidad y tras acercarse le conecto un gancho hacia arriba justo en la cabeza lo que hiso que el sujeto retrocediera, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que se recupero del golpe y lo agarro de la cola dando un giro con una patada alta impactando en el rostro de Mono sin soltarlo de la cola para que hiciera un efecto yo-yo y continuar golpeándolo con sus pies hasta que le dio una última patada en el pecho tan fuerte que hiso que Mono fuera lanzado al suelo de espaldas.

Po corrió hacia Wang que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y tras llegar a él le quiso conectar una serie de puños pero los esquivaba con tal facilidad que no dejo de tener los brazos cruzados. El panda se estaba enojando porque no lo podía golpear por la velocidad con la que lo estaba esquivando hasta que se quedo quieto y bloqueo los puños del guerrero dragón con un solo dedo de cada mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- tú no puedes vencerme, tampoco con tus amigos (Dijo Wang con mucha tranquilidad y serenidad) ni siquiera cuando estoy usando solo un cuarto de mi poder.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (le pregunto el panda con voz forzada)

- vine a tomar tu rollo si no te molesta (le respondió antes de darle una patada en el estomago y un gancho en la cabeza mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás al igual que los otros 3 individuos a los furiosos)

- a nosotras si nos molesta… (Se escucho una voz peculiarmente seria)

la puerta de la sala se cerró rápidamente, Wang busco con sus ojos y oídos de donde provenía esa voz para luego ver a Tigresa, Víbora y Mei Ling en guardia justo en la entrada de la sala.

La extraña que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta presenciando la pelea ya no estaba allí, parecía que ya se había ido sin dejar rastro.

- con que tienen algunas amigas, no importa, igual me encargare de todos ustedes pero a su debido tiempo (Dijo Wang que volvió a ponerse de brazos cruzados mientras que los 3 individuos se volvieron humo negro y desaparecieron, sorprendiendo un poco a las maestras)

- ¿Porqué no ahora? De repente tengo muchas ganas de golpear algo. (Decía Tigresa haciendo crujir sus nudillos y recordando la pelea de la tienda) quizás te haya subestimado antes pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- ¿quieres golpearme? Adelante (Dijo Wang mostrándole la palma de su mano expuesta) espero aquí.

Tigresa no vaciló, corrió a toda velocidad contra Wang y cuando estaba por alcanzarlo y conectarle uno de sus duros y fuertes puños su cuerpo se convirtió en humo negro haciendo que la maestra lo atravesara por completo y sin explicación alguna desapareció el humo dejando muy asombrados a los presentes.

- como ya lo dije, me encargare de todos ustedes pero a su debido tiempo. (Se escucho la voz de Wang en el aire como eco débil)

todos trataron de ver de dónde venía la voz pero al final Wang desapareció tan misteriosamente como llego.

- ¿Cómo hiso eso? (Dijo Po un poco asustado viendo el lugar donde hace unos segundos se encontraba Wang)

- muchachos ¿están bien? (pregunto Víbora mientras se acercaba a sus amigos)

- si… bueno, algo así (respondió Po mientras se ponía de pie)

- ¿Qué hacia el aquí? (Dijo Tigresa mirando a su alrededor buscando como Wang se había ido)

- menciono algo sobre llevarse el rollo de Po (comento Mono a la vez que se levantaba del suelo)

- ¿Cómo se nos escapo? No tenia por donde salir (Decía Mantis un tanto sorprendido)

- oigan chicos… (Dijo Mei algo preocupada a los furiosos y el guerrero dragón) se parecía mucho al sujeto que provoco el incendio de camino a Lee Da.

Entre todos intercambiaron miradas pensando la misma cosa que pensaba Mei y Grulla.

- ¿quieres decir que es el mismo sujeto? (le pregunto Tigresa un poco confundida)

Mei solo acento la cabeza afirmando las sospechas de los maestros.

No había nada más que hacer, solo podían seguir con sus vidas esperando a que nada malo llegase a pasar por ahora.

Los maestros retornaron a las barracas para sanar sus golpes y pensar en cómo enfrentarlo cuando lo vuelvan a ver.

Horas después, en las catacumbas, cerca de la celda oscura donde se encontraba el extraño recostado en una cama y encadenado en la misma. Aparece la extraña de túnica gris oscuro ya dentro de la celda con un saco en sus manos.

Estaba mirando detenidamente el cuerpo inconsciente del extraño con la máscara, cubierto de polvo y con su pantalón lleno de agujeros.

- sabia que estabas aquí, pude sentir tu energía. (Susurro la extraña acercándose a la cama) no se qué haces aquí ni que te paso y no creo que estos simples grilletes te detengan, pero te traje algo para que estés más cómodo y no tengas que estar usando esos pantalones dañados.

Abrió el saco que tenia y dejo al lado de la cama un pantalón negro que parecía nuevo y un cinturón con una hebilla que tenía el símbolo del ying y el yang.

- nos veremos en Beijan (Dijo la extraña antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás)

Po, Tigresa y Víbora entran a la misma celda para ver al desconocido. La extraña ya no estaba allí, desapareció como por arte de magia.

- allí esta (Decía el panda señalando la cama donde estaba el desconocido)

- ¿Por qué lo han traído hasta aquí y porque le trajeron ropa? (pregunto Víbora viendo los pantalones al lado de su cama)

- qué raro, solo lo hemos encadenado y ya (respondió el guerrero dragón algo confundido al ver la ropa)

- ¿así que este sujeto fue el que provoco el cráter de afuera? (Dijo Tigresa algo curiosa pero conservando la seriedad)

- si y creo que traía esa espada consigo (Decía el Panda señalando la espada Katana)

- puede que haya querido robarse algo de aquí. (Comento la felina viendo los detalles de la funda)

- eso no es lo raro, mira su cola (menciono Víbora acercándose a la cama y buscando bajo el cuerpo inconsciente del sujeto la cola del mismo)

- ¿tiene cola? (pregunto Po ligeramente sorprendido ya que no pensaba que tenia cola)

tras que Víbora sacó la cola vieron que en la punta su pelaje tenia varios anillos de color blanco y negro como el de Tigresa, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos pensar lo que estaban por ver sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? No, no puede ser… (Menciono el guerrero dragón que pensaba que la cola era falsa y que Víbora les estaba jugando una broma ya que él no había visto que tuviera cola) no es posible que sea…

El panda se acerco al sujeto y empezó a sacudirle todo el polvo que tenia encima, se quedaron con la boca abierta tras revelar el verdadero pelaje del sujeto que era blanco con rayas negras.

Tigresa no se movió para nada {es imposible que sea verdad} (pensaba la felina) se quedo congelada al ver el pelo del desconocido que era similar al de ella a excepción de que no tenía naranja por ningún lado. Solo logro reaccionar lo suficiente como para decir...

- UN TIGRE BLANCO…

**¿Qué TAL HE? JEJE, SE QUEDARAN CON LA CURIOSIDAD DE SABER QUE SUCEDIÓ DESPUES HASTA QUE SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

AGRADESCO A "Master PAO PT" POR SU MUY BIEN RECIBIDO COMENTARIO AL IGUAL QUE **_"_****GatoooooZhenXDXDXD**".

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, OPINION, DETALLE, SUGERENCIA, CONSEJO, FRASE, POEMA, CHISTE, ANÉCDOTA, REFRAN, ANUNCIO DE VENTA DE MUEBLES, NUMERO DE CONTRATACIONES, ALGUN SERVICIO A DOMICILIO, ETC, ETC, ETC… ¡LO QUE SEA! PUEDEN COMENTARLA QUE SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUUUCHO.**

Y BUENO… CREO QUE ESO ES TODO.

...

¡AAAH SI! CASI SE ME OLVIDA JEJE, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**_CAPITULO 4 – UN COMBATE MAS O MENOS PAREJO_**


	4. Un Combate Más O Menos Parejo

**UFFF, POR POCO Y ME PASO DEL DIA LIMITE, PERO YA ESTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 4 COMPLETITO Y LISTO PARA EL DISFRUTE DE TODOS USTEDES.**

CELEBRANDO MIS 500 VISITAS, QUE BUENO, PERO SERIA MEJOR SI ME DEJARAN MAS COMENTARIOS, AUN ASI ES GENIAL QUE MUCHA GENTE LEA MI HISTORIA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS GENTE n.n

**HE AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SE TITULA:**

_Capitulo 4 - Un Combate Mas O Menos Parejo_

Cerca de la academia de Lee Da… era de noche, la luna apenas iluminaba el camino ya que había un poco de niebla y el maestro Shifu ya estaba por llegar a su destino, pero seguía teniendo en la mente aquel pueblo completamente destruido, cubierto de humo y cenizas.

No había encontrado ninguna pista o indicio de quien hubiera causado ese desastre a tan tranquila y pacífica aldea, sin importar cuanto lo pensara no tenía idea de cómo pudo ocurrir eso.

Era raro encontrar pueblos deshabitados o los restos de una aldea deteriorada por el tiempo, pero encontrar una aldea consumida por las llamas era algo que casi nunca pasaba y mucho menos que sus edificios y casas estuvieran derrumbadas o hechas pedazos.

Aun no podía entender muy bien porque alguien destruiría un pueblo ¿fue por venganza, dinero o encargo? No lo sabía y eso le tenía muy preocupado porque se imaginaba que podía pasarle lo mismo al Valle De La Paz

Debía terminar rápido su reunión para volver al valle lo antes posible y ordenar vigilancia en puntos específicos del lugar para evitar que tenga el mismo destino que la aldea quemada.

Shifu al fin llega a la academia, se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces. Segundos después una cabra abre la puerta mientras sostenía una lámpara de vela en su mano y ve al maestro parado enfrente de la misma.

- Maestro Shifu, adelante, la reunión está a punto de empezar. (Dijo la cabra abriendo por completo la puerta y dejando ver por un instante la arena de entrenamiento de la academia donde había rinocerontes practicando movimientos de Kung Fu) sígame, lo guiare hasta La Sala De Reuniones.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la sala, estaba iluminada con velas y antorchas, la puerta tenía el símbolo de la academia, la abrió lentamente y ya estaban reunidos los 29 maestros superiores de Kung Fu sentados en una mesa rectangular que tenía unas cuantas velas encima para dar luz a la sala ya que era un poco grande y oscura.

Shifu tomo su lugar y se preguntaba qué tan grave era el motivo de la reunión con todos los maestros del Kung Fu.

De repente aparece el maestro Chao, un lagarto de vestido sencillo de color rojo y pantalón verde agua que sirve como el jerarca del Sagrado Concilio Onyx, junto a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo en uno de los extremos de la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes tocando la mesa y con un pergamino en las manos detrás de su espalda.

- sean todos bienvenidos a esta reunión la cual dará inicio ahora mismo. (Dijo en voz alta el maestro Chao) todos aquí presentes fueron llamados para una reunión sin especificar ya que este tema debía tratarse con los maestros de Kung Fu de mayor rango. (Abrió el pergamino y vio detenidamente la información que contenía) Se nos ha informado de ciertos acontecimientos raros, extraños y numerosos a lo largo de este mes, muchas aldeas y pueblos lejanos han sido destruidos o quemados, tenemos indicios y pistas pero aun no sabemos quién fue el criminal que provoco estos hechos.

Shifu quedo algo sorprendido al escuchar que la aldea que había visto no era la única destruida sino que había muchas más y sin explicación aparentemente.  
Los maestros se vieron unos a los otros y empezaron a murmurar entre sí, hablando acerca de la noticia.

- ¡orden! (el maestro Chao volvió a llamar la atención de todos para que guardaran silencio) tratare de ser breve ya que es muy importante que sepan esto y volver a sus respectivas escuelas cuanto antes para tomar medidas de seguridad. El causante de estos delitos al parecer tiene un poder inexplicable, de alguna forma logra quemar las aldeas y pueblos pero no con fuego ni otra sustancia que se conozca. Tenemos varios testigos incluyendo a una de las maestras de esta academia que afirman haber visto al "destructor" con una túnica negra y en ocaciones con un aura rojo como llamas en todo su cuerpo. Hasta ahora no sabemos qué es y no tenemos más información para dar. (Cerró el pergamino y lo coloco sobre la mesa)

[¿Qué clase de monstruo con tal apariencia crearía tanta destrucción?} (Se preguntaba el maestro Shifu en sus pensamientos) {Espero que esto termine pronto}

- solo podemos decir que tengan extremo cuidado porque es muy peligroso, ya hemos mandado varios grupos de al menos 100 guardias a cada aldea y pueblo en pie. (Menciono el maestro Cocodrilo colocando las manos en su espalda) Si nos informan que cierta aldea ha sido destruida tomaremos medidas más drásticas para solucionar el problema y se lo aremos saber a todos los presentes.

Entran a la sala varios gansos que traían un pergamino cada uno y se los entregaban a cada maestro que estaba en la reunión.

Shifu mira la apariencia del pergamino, de color negro con una cinta roja alrededor, tenía el símbolo de la academia y un escudo al costado.

- lo que están recibiendo son las instrucciones y controles que deberán incorporar en donde vivan para mantener el orden y evitar que sus habitantes se vean afectador por la llegada del supuesto "destructor". (Dijo el maestro Buey) Sin más que decir, pueden volver a sus templos y estar atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa.

- y no olviden que si llegaran a encontrarlo o si consiguen enfrentarse a él tengan mucho cuidado ya que posee un poder fuera de nuestro conocimiento, eso es todo. Retírense. (Decía el maestro Chao)

Ni bien se abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones, el maestro Shifu fue el primero en salir seguido de los demás maestros, debía llegar al palacio tan rápido como pudiese y apenas llego a la puerta de la academia salió corriendo a toda velocidad en la noche oscura, fría y con mucha niebla que no dejaba ver mas allá de un metro y medio de distancia.

Al día siguiente… De vuelta en las catacumbas del Palacio De Jade, los 3 maestros aun estaban en la celda oscura donde se encontraba el tigre blanco que llego de una forma extraña al palacio.

Tigresa seguía viendo al sujeto con cara de asombro, confusión y miedo, miedo por saber que no era la única tigre y que por fin había visto a alguien similar a ella.

Víbora llevo una cubeta con agua y un pedazo de tela para limpiar con más cuidado el polvo y la suciedad que llevaba el sujeto en todo su pelaje. Le parecía raro que llevara una máscara ocultando su rostro, a ella no le gustaba eso.

Po estaba maravillado con ver a un tigre blanco, pensaba que no existía algo así, pero también pensaba que antes era como Tigresa hasta que se dio un baño de cloro y le quito el color naranja de su pelaje, pero claro, eso era aun menos probable que hubiera ocurrido.

- y… ¿que hacemos con él ahora? (Pregunto él panda mientras agarraba con sus manos la espada Katana del sujeto)

- tenemos que dejarlo aquí, quizás solo el maestro Shifu sepa que hacer (Respondió Tigresa muy seria, continuaba observando el pelaje del desconocido, aun no lo podia creer)

- le quitare la máscara (Dijo Víbora acercando su cola a la cabeza del extraño y sujetando la máscara por un costado)

La maestra trato de sacarle la máscara como si nada y no pudo hacerlo, entonces volvió a tratar con más fuerza pero tampoco lo logro.

- que raro, su máscara no sale (Decía Víbora mirando más detenidamente la máscara para ver si tenía alguna traba, cerradura o candado que lo mantenía cerrado pero no encontró nada. Tenía el aspecto de una máscara casi lisa, con el grabado de un rostro de tigre y una gran marca de espada en uno de sus ojos huecos que la había atravesado ligeramente, con una expresión de odio, hecha de plata y parecía estar flotando a un par de milímetros justo por encima del rostro sin tocarlo)

- espera, déjame intentarlo (Dijo Po acercándose al sujeto, dejo la Katana a un lado de la cama y sostuvo con una mano la máscara. Al primer intento no lo logro, pero al usar las dos manos e intentar de nuevo con mayor fuerza un costado de la máscara se entreabrió de una forma tan repentina que el panda salió volando hacia atrás chocando contra la pared)

- esto es aun más raro ¿Por qué solo se abrió de un costado? (Pregunto Víbora más confundida que antes)

- Auch, volveré a probar, tratare de sacarlo por completo (Respondió el guerrero dragón volviendo a sujetar la máscara)

A pesar de toda la fuerza que tenia, el panda no logro quitarle la máscara más que solo un costado, ni siquiera pudo doblarlo o dañarlo de algún modo.

- Tigresa, tu eres más fuerte ¿crees que puedas sacarlo? (Dijo Víbora viendo a la felina)

- haber Po, quítate (Decía Tigresa mientras se acercaba al sujeto y colocaba su mano en la máscara. Apenas toco la superficie de la máscara y esta salió con un brillo como de un flash muy blanco en los bordes, cayendo a un lado de la cabeza del sujeto dejando descubierto el rostro del extraño)

La cara del individuo era como la de cualquier otro tigre, a excepción de que la espada que había atravesado por poco su máscara le había causado una herida superficial que parecía reciente, la marca iba desde su mejilla hasta su ceja de forma diagonal cruzando su ojo derecho sin tocarlo.

Tigresa por fin vio el rostro de un tigre que no fuera el de ella misma reflejado en un espejo o en una capa de agua. Pero aun desconfiaba de los propósitos que tenía antes de llegar al palacio tan misteriosamente.

Aun así, seguía siendo algo completamente increíble, era sumamente difícil por no decir casi imposible ver a un tigre de bengala como lo era Tigresa, pero ver a un tigre blanco era como tocar una estrella fugaz con los dedos.

- bueno, ya está hecho, voy a entrenar. (Dijo la felina saliendo de la celda dejando solos a Víbora y a Po junto con el desconocido) vigílenlo.

- veré que puedo averiguar de él (Decía Víbora acercándose al extraño y buscando algún indicio de cómo se llama o de donde viene)

- huuuy, casi olvido que tengo que encontrarme con Song en el restaurante. (Dijo el Panda con una mano cubriendo sus ojos)

- adelante Po, yo me quedare aquí.

- siii, gracias Víbora, te debo una.

En las calles del Valle De La Paz, los maestros Grulla y Mei Ling estaban dando un pequeño paseo como amigos para conversar y hablar sobre sus vidas después de irse cada uno por su lado.

Era un día soleado con alguna que otra nube pequeña pasando por el cielo con una brisa suave y placentera.

- ¿así que, eso fue lo que paso? (pregunto Mei)

- si, llego al palacio como caído del cielo... hasta dejo un gran cráter. (Respondió Grulla)

- pero, ¿al menos saben cómo se llama?

- aun no, pero Po y Víbora nos dijeron a mí, a Mantis y a Mono que era un tigre blanco.

- ¿U-UN TIGRE... BLANCO? (se detuvo por un momento)

- si, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso lo conoces? (le pregunto Grulla algo confundido)

- alguien así vino a la escuela de Lee Dan hace un par de años. (Dijo la maestra recordando aquellos momentos)

- puede que sea coincidencia, pero... ¿aun sabes cómo era? (menciono aproximándose lentamente a ella)

- ya no recuerdo cual era su nombre, pero tenía una marca de espada en uno de sus ojos. (Decía la felina mientras señalaba la ubicación de la marca)

- ¿EN-ENSERIO? (pregunto el maestro algo sorprendido por la gran coincidencia)

- si, aparte de ser el único que conocí de su raza. (Volvieron a retomar el camino pasando por restaurantes y puestos de frutas)

- y... heemmm, ¿cómo fue que lo conociste o lo encontraste? (Decía Grulla mientras unos niños jugaban a unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos)

- era un día normal como cualquiera…

_Unos cuantos años atrás, de noche en la Sala De Entrenamiento de la academia de Lee Da…_

En una noche casi oscura, despejada y con luna llena, Mei estaba entrenando con su Bo Katana, cuando de repente escucho un sonido raro como una ventisca que venía fuera de la sala de entrenamiento. No le prestó mucha atención así que siguió entrenando a pesar de que el sonido no paro.  
Unos segundos después se escucho un rugido grave muy fuerte y bastante largo, al principio pensó que era Tigresa pero... luego de salir de la Sala De Entrenamientos para ver de donde provenía ese rugido, se dio cuenta de que no era ella, era alguien muy parecido a ella pero que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

_De vuelta a la actualidad…_

- el sujeto... ¿cómo fue que lo viste?

- era algo increíble, no solo por la raza de tigre que era, sino porque estaba cubierto por llamas azules, (dijo Mei mientras miraba el horizonte y el cielo celeste con unas cuantas nubes)

- espera... ¿qué?

- ya sé que suena raro, pero eso fue lo que paso, y... ¿ese tipo aun sigue con ustedes? (volteo a ver el rostro de grulla)

- él se está recuperando de las lesiones que le causo la caída.

- ¿crees que pueda... no se… ir a verlo después? (pregunto Mei de una forma tímida)

- claro que sí (Le respondió grulla con una sonrisa mientras retomaban el paso)

- se alegrara mucho cuando me vea, el y yo entrenábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo.

- ¿entrenaron juntos?

- de hecho yo lo entrenaba a petición suya, ya que... cuando se entero de que yo era una maestra de kung fu, me conto su historia y me pidió que le enseñara todo lo que sabía. (Decía la maestra mientras se detuvo en medio de un puente y se apoyaba en la orilla viendo como el agua azul y cristalina fluía a su vez que una pequeña canoa con frutas se alejaba del valle)

- en ese caso, ahora debe ser todo un experto con la Bo Katana. (Dijo Grulla poniéndose a un lado de su amiga)

- la verdad es que yo aprendí más de él, que el de mi. (Comento la felina)

- eso... es algo que yo no sabía. (Decía el maestro un tanto sorprendido porque él sabe perfectamente que Mei es la mejor de Lee Da)

- sí, bueno, no hemos hablado mucho desde que te convertiste en uno de los 5 furiosos. (Menciono Mei a la vez que se ponía triste)

- en eso tienes razón, lo siento. (Dijo Grulla un poco apenado bajando la vista)

- descuida, ninguno de los dos teníamos tiempo... entonces... ¿que se siente ser uno de los 5 furiosos? (Decía la felina subiendo de ánimo)

- si, jeje, no te imaginas por las cosas que he paso. (Comento Grulla con una pequeña sonrisa)

continuaron con su paseo por el valle y luego se dirigirian al palacio para buscar al sujeto a pedido de Mei la cual estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su extrañamente conocido amigo.

Mientras que en la entrada del valle… el maestro Shifu se veía cansado por el largo recorrido que había hecho desde la academia Lee Da hasta el Valle De La Paz por la preocupación que tenia de encontrar el valle totalmente destruido.

{Que bien, no le paso nada al valle mientras no estaba} (Pensó el maestro suspirando de alivio y volviendo a recuperar la compostura) {Será mejor que vaya directo al palacio}

Y así, el maestro Shifu se encamino directo al palacio mientras los aldeanos lo saludaban al verlo pasar por las calles del valle.

Tras subir las incontables escaleras de la montaña, Shifu al fin había vuelto al palacio y al abrir las puertas del mismo se sorprendió levemente por lo primero que alcanzo a ver.

El maestro se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, luego vio a uno de los gansos encargados de limpieza y lo llamo.

- bienvenido de vuelta maestro Shifu ¿que desea?

- ¿Por qué… hay un cráter en la Arena De Exhibiciones? (pregunto el maestro tan confundido que no pudo disimular mucha seriedad al preguntar ya que abrió un poco la boca)

- me imagino que quiere saber quien lo provoco, fue…

- ya sé quien fue (lo interrumpió) ¿Dónde está?

- en las catacumbas, maestro. (Decía el encargado señalándole el lugar)

- ¿en las catacumbas? pero ¿Porque lo tienen allí? (se puso un poco preocupado) Digo, no es para tanto, de todas formas hablare con él.

- si es que puede, lleva inconsciente un tiempo. (Dijo el ganso antes de retomar su camino)

- ¿Cómo que inconsciente? Bueno… Debo suponer que Tigresa lo dejo así cuando se entero. (Dio media vuelta en dirección a las catacumbas para ir a ver al causante del cráter)

Al llegar a las catacumbas… noto que de entre todas las celdas, una de ellas estaba apenas iluminado por una vela, así que fue a aquella celda y se encontró con Víbora.

- Víbora ¿Por qué encerraron a Po aquí? (Dijo el maestro pensando que el guerrero dragón había provocado aquel cráter, por lo visto su maestro tomó por sorpresa a Víbora ya que ella se asusto un poco)

- maestro (Mono, que también estaba en la celda junto con Mantis en su hombro, quedo algo confundido por la repentina presencia de su maestro) Po se acaba de ir hace unos minutos.

- ¿y no le hicieron nada? (pregunto Shifu seriamente)

- claro que no ¿Por qué le haríamos algo? (el maestro Mantis se confundía cada vez más por las preguntas que hacia su maestro)

- ¿acaso no fue él quien hiso ese cráter de allá afuera? (Dijo Shifu señalando el lugar donde estaba el cráter)

- ah, no maestro, fue el sujeto que está allí en la cama (Decía la maestra apuntando con su cola al sujeto recostado en la cama y con grilletes en las manos)

Al verlo, el maestro Shifu se sorprendió tanto que esta vez sí abrió bien la boca.

Mientras se acercaba al sujeto que seguía inconsciente, se dio cuenta del tipo de animal y raza al que pertenecía. Al ver su ropa, dedujo que se había quemado de alguna forma ya que sus guantes y pantalón tenían huecos de varios tamaños.

{¿Otro tigre?} (Pensaba el maestro) {Pero… pensé que esta raza no existía}

- oigan, miren esto (Decía Mantis saltando del hombro de Mono y parándose encima de la máscara del sujeto) tiene la palabra "Law" grabado dentro de la máscara.

- seguramente ese es su nombre (Dijo Mono sosteniendo la máscara con Mantis parado en ella)

- no lo sabremos hasta que despierte. Tengo que arreglar varios asuntos así que estaré en la Sala De Los Héroes. Ustedes se quedaran aquí a vigilar al sujeto por ahora.

- si maestro (dijeron los furiosos al unisonó y asentando la cabeza)

Por otro lado, Po y Song se encontraban conversando en una mesa del restaurante del señor Ping. Curiosamente el local estaba casi vacío, había muy pocos clientes.

- no puedo creer que estemos comiendo juntos en el mismo lugar y en la misma mesa.

- ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta? (Dijo Po viendo a su amiga algo preocupado por lo que diría)

- no es eso, la comida es deliciosa, pero... ¿recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez?  
(le pregunto Song recordándole aquel día en que comieron la última vez en un mismo plato de fideos, mientras comían del mismo fideo Po estaba viendo a su padre y accidentalmente metió la cabeza de ella en su boca)

- aaah, si... (Decía Po un tanto apenado por ese accidente) jeje, tranquila, esta vez pedí platos separados.

Song se rio un poco y luego llego el señor Ping con los pedidos.

- dos sopas de fideos para la pareja, ¿quieren algo de música? (Pregunto el señor Ping mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa)

- papá, ya te dije que Song y yo somos amigos.

- ¿a si? bueno, no me pareció ver eso el otro día. (Decía Ping mirando a los dos)

- es verdad señor Ping, solo somos... amigos. (Su rostro cambio de una expresión alegre a un poco triste, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír esta vez de forma fingida para que no se dieran cuenta)

- que lastima, se ven tan lindos juntos, está bien, los dejare que coman. (Dijo el señor Ping antes de ir a la cocina)

- jeje, heemmm... perdona a mi papá, a veces se pone raro. (Comento el panda con una leve sonrisa de vergüenza)

- tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Unos segundos después, un lobo blanco entra al restaurante de forma discreta y se sienta en la mesa mas oculta del local.

Se veía cansado como si hubiese peleado por horas, llevaba vendajes un poco sucios en las manos y una armadura ligera en color plateado algo golpeada.

Sus ojos de color gris como reflectores, tono muscular marcado, una pequeña manta gris cubría su rostro y parecía tener una leve herida de espada en su brazo izquierdo porque traía una venda y estaba un poco manchada de sangre.

Song, que podía ver la entrada del restaurante a espaldas de Po, se percato de la presencia del lobo y solo lo observaba de reojo mientras le prestaba poca atención al panda.

- ...y al final el se recuperara en el palacio.

- heemmm... perdón, ¿qué me decías? (pregunto Song volviendo a ver al panda)

- te decía como fue que el sujeto llego al palacio. (Dijo el panda antes de comerse un pan de frijol)

- aaah, y heee... ¿Qué sujeto? (levanto una ceja en señal de confusión)

- te lo acabo de decir... ¿qué tanto estas mirando? (empezaba a sospechar de la actitud de su amiga)

- ¿yo? (pregunto la felina mientras trataba de aparentar inocencia) nada.

- haber ¿que es lo que estás viendo? (el guerrero dragón intentaba darse la vuelta de forma discreta para averiguar porque su amiga estaba tan rara)

- espera Po, no voltees, NO VOLTEES.

Tras darse vuelta y ver lo que pasaba, Po dedujo lo que estaba viendo Song con tanta atención.  
Que más podría llamar su atención que un lobo blanco con armadura tratando de pasar desapercibido.

- aaah, así que por él no me escuchabas (Dijo el panda con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una ceja levantada refiriéndose al lobo blanco)

- no, eso no es cierto. (Se estaba poniendo nerviosa)

- ¿te gusta? (Decía el guerrero dragón con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

- claro que no, ni siquiera lo conozco. (Intentaba esquivar la mirada del panda)

- sí, claro, entonces ¿porque lo mirabas tanto? (insistió Po)

- bueno... porqueee... (No sabía que decirle y mucho menos como huir de su pregunta)

- porque si te gusta. (Remato el guerrero dragón afirmando sus sospechas)

- está bien, es lindo, ¿contento? (Respondió en tono de susurro mientras miraba a todos lados para evitar ver la expresión de "lo sabía" de su amigo)

- ¿y qué haces aquí? ve y dile hola.

- ¿qué? ¿Estás loco? (volteo a ver al panda)

- solo lo saludas y ya, no es para tanto.

El lobo miraba cuidadosamente el restaurante y vio que cierta felina lo miraba de vez en cuando.

El señor Ping se dirigió a la mesa del lobo para tomar su pedido y se dio cuenta de la herida en su brazo.

Al principio se asusto un poco pero luego creyó que sería mejor ignorar su herida y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.

- buenos días viajero... ¿qué le sirvo?

- la especialidad de la casa estaría bien. (Dijo el lobo manteniendo un perfil bajo)

- enseguida

- y tráigame un poco de sal y agua. (Le pidió justo antes de que volviera a la cocina)

- heemmm... muy bien. (Respondió Ping un tanto confundido)

Devuelta en las catacumbas, después de haber vigilado por unas horas más al sujeto y luego de que Mono y Mantis la dejaran sola… Víbora vuelve a su habitación para limpiarse de la suciedad que le había quitado al desconocido, luego de unos minutos el sujeto se sentó sobre la cama, mareado, adolorido y desorientado. Logro ver a un lado de la cama su espada y ropa aparentemente nueva que le había dejado la extraña de túnica gris, se cambio la ropa y después se dedico a observar el lugar mientras pensaba como había llegado hasta allí {¿Qué paso? ¿En dónde estoy?}.

Saliendo lentamente de la pequeña celda, vio la brillante y cálida luz anaranjada del sol en el atardecer que mostraba el camino y siguió hasta encontrarse con la puerta que daba a los exteriores del palacio de jade. Al atravesar dicha puerta, inspecciono cada centímetro del lugar observando la calidad de los materiales con que estaban hechas las estructuras a su alrededor, paso por el cráter donde lo habían encontrado los furiosos y el guerrero dragón, pero que él no recordaba haberlo causado, se aproximo a la entrada de la Sala De Los Héroes, pero no abrió la puerta.

Se percato de que era el edificio más alto y mejor construido de la zona, por lo tanto el más importante y no quería irrumpir en lugares prohibidos o privados.

Cruzando por el Salón De Entrenamientos, oyó a alguien que estaba allí. Entro con cautela para ver quién era y se encontró con Tigresa que se hallaba en uno de sus muchos momentos de entrenamiento diario en medio de los troncos de madera giratorios con ramas que parecían brazos y tenían púas de acero.

- ya era hora de que te levantaras. (Dijo Tigresa sin dejar a un lado su intenso entrenamiento)

El sujeto la vio con la boca y los ojos abiertos, parecía que estaba viendo algo que no había visto desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado con cada movimiento que hacía la maestra.

Tigresa dio un salto mortal enorme y cayo justo enfrente de él dando por concluido su entrenamiento de ese día.

El sujeto no se movió para nada, estaba tan asombrado que los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rápidos por cada segundo que la miraba.

{¡No lo puedo creer!} (Era lo único que podía pensar el sujeto) {¿Será posible que sea verdad?}

- antes que nada quisiera saber ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? (pregunto la maestra un tanto confundida por la expresión en el rostro del sujeto que la seguía mirando y la ponía algo nerviosa)

- yo eeeh… no lo sé (Dijo el sujeto de voz un poco gruesa recuperando la seriedad, colocando una de sus manos en la frente como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, muy confundido) ¿Dónde me encuentro?

- Este es el palacio de jade, yo soy la maestra Tigresa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (le pregunto Tigresa mientras cruzaba los brazos)

- mi nombre es Law.

- así que no sabes cómo llegaste, debió ser una caída muy fuerte (comento la maestra)

- un momento… (Dijo Law mientras volvía a ver a la felina) ¿Dijiste que este es el Palacio De Jade?

- sí, eso dije (afirmo Tigresa)

- Vaya, eso es bueno, en ese caso quisiera hablar con el maestro Shifu ¿Podrías decirme donde esta? (le pregunto de forma ligera, como si estuviera aliviado por saber en donde se encontraba)

- ¿por qué quieres saberlo? (pregunto la maestra sospechando de porque repentinamente querría hablar con su maestro)

- quisiera decirle algo en privado, algo muy importante para mí.

- ¿Cómo se que no eres de los malos? (Decía la maestra entrecerrando los ojos)

- solo quiero hablar con él por unos minutos, es todo. (Respondió el sujeto algo intimidado por la fuerte actitud de la felina)

- está bien, iré contigo, pero si intentas hacer algo yo misma te mandare a la prisión de Chor-Gom (se dirigió lentamente a la puerta para acompañar a Law)

- Entiendo, te lo agradezco. (Siguió a la maestra, pero después de dar 4 pasos lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho frenándolo de inmediato)

- espera… ¿Cómo te quitaste los grilletes? (Dijo Tigresa al darse cuenta de que las manos de Law estaban sueltas)

- ¿Qué grilletes? (pregunto Law que no se había percatado de que había destruido los grilletes cuando se levanto de la cama de la celda)

- será mejor que empieces hablar ¿Qué le hiciste a Víbora? (Decía la felina recordando haber visto por última vez a su amiga en la celda de Law mientras se ponía en guardia para detenerlo)

- ¿Quién es Víbora? (Law estaba tan confundido que todo lo que le preguntaba Tigresa no tenía sentido para él)

Tigresa inmediatamente se lanzo contra Law para detenerlo, trato de conectarle una serie de puños, pero Law logro esquivarlos por poco, aun estando mareado y adolorido presionando su estomago con una mano.

- oye, detente, no quiero pelear. (Dijo Law tratando de calmarla)

- ¡Entonces dime la verdad! (le grito la maestra exigiendo respuestas)

La maestra volvió atacar con otra serie de puños y patadas altas, esta vez con mayor velocidad. Law, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió evadir todos los ataques a excepción de la ultima patada con giro que lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo girar en el aire, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar de lado con uno de los pilares de madera y caer al suelo.

- Auh… que carácter (susurro Law intentando levantarse como podía, estaba tan débil que sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras se levantaba con dificultad)

- entonces ¿me dirás porque quieres ver a mi maestro? (pregunto Tigresa con cierto nivel de enojo, manteniendo la guardia y acercándose muy lentamente)

- solo hablare con el maestro Shifu, con nadie más. (Dijo Law viéndola con sus ojos azul hielo, una rodilla en el suelo y limpiándose una gota de sangre que salió de su boca por la patada de la maestra)

- lo harás cuando logres vencerme. (Decía la felina de forma desafiante y muy seria sin perder de vista a Law)

Fuera del Salón De Entrenamiento… Mantis pasaba por allí y vio que la puerta estaba apenas entreabierta, se acerco lo suficiente como para ver por dentro y para su sorpresa, Tigresa y Law estaban en lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento.

- ¡Chicos, lo encontré, vengan! (llamo la atención de sus amigos que al parecer estaban buscando a Law)

- ¿Está en el Salón De Entrenamiento? (pregunta Víbora mientras se acercaba con Mono donde se encontraba Mantis)

- ¿acaso ya se siente mejor? (Decía Mono en tono de burla)

- ¿a quién estamos espiando? (pregunto Po asustando a sus amigos que no se habían dado cuenta en qué momento llego)

- Po ¿Qué haces aquí? (Dijo Mantis algo confundido por su inesperada aparición)

- ¡si, casi me muero del susto! (comento Mono con una mano en el pecho)

-ah bueno, estaba aburrido en el restaurante y me vine al palacio, después los vi a todos ustedes aquí mirando del otro lado de la puerta y quise unírmeles. (Respondió el panda con total tranquilidad)

- oigan ¿Por qué el sujeto no está en las catacumbas? (pregunto Grulla volviendo a asustar de muerte a los chicos)

- ¿tú también? (Dijo Mono un poco molesto por tantos sustos por un día)

- es que Mei quería verlo y no lo encontramos en su celda, así que nos separamos para buscarlo ¿saben donde esta? (Dijo Grulla con esperanza de que alguno de ellos le respondiera)

- no hagan ruido, creo que está peleando con Tigresa. (Decía Mantis mirando a la maestra y al sujeto frente a frente)

- ¿Qué? Hay que ayudarla (insistió Víbora)

- esperen… ¿alguna vez han visto pelear a dos tigres? (les pregunto el panda algo emocionado)

los furiosos se miraron por un segundo y ninguno respondió a la pregunta del guerrero dragón, suponían que era algo de verse en verdad y que nunca tendrían la oportunidad de ver algo igual.

- veamos que ocurre, lo más probable es que Tigresa le patee el trasero, si necesita ayuda entonces entramos y detenemos a Law. (Menciono Po ansioso por saber que pasara) ¡Esto será bárbaro!

- heemmm… está bien (Respondieron los furiosos al unísono mientras se acercaban a la puerta para ver el enfrentamiento)

de vuelta en el combate, Law se había puesto de pie con gran esfuerzo mientras que la maestra seguía estando en guardia sin perder de vista a su monocromático rival.

- de acuerdo, no me deja otra alternativa maestra Tigresa, pero recuerde que yo no quería hacer esto. (Dijo Law de forma muy seria, poniéndose en guardia y cerrando los ojos para enfrentarse contra la maestra más fuerte de los 5 furiosos)

{¿Q-Qué?} (Pensó la maestra confundida porque cerró sus ojos) {Jum… tal vez tenga algo que ver con su técnica de pelea}

volvió a abrir sus ojos, corrió a toda velocidad contra la felina y colocando sus manos en la espalda trato de conectarle varias patadas altas, medias y bajas en orden aleatorio, pero la gran experiencia que poseía Tigresa la hicieron capaz de esquivar fácilmente todos y cada uno de los golpes débiles de Law.

La maestra bloqueo su última patada a nivel del rostro, sosteniéndola con su mano, le propino dos patadas a la cabeza de Law para luego soltar su pie, hacer un barrido y tumbar a su oponente.

Law no podía pelear en esas condiciones, pero parecía estar determinado a hablar con Shifu como fuera.

Al levantarse del suelo a duras penas, Tigresa lo estaba esperando y le dio dos patadas justo en la cara seguido de un gancho al estomago, una serie corta de puños al torso para que al final lo hiciera volar con un puño abierto a la puerta del Salón De Entrenamiento, rompiendo la puerta y llevándose consigo al resto de los furiosos y el guerrero dragón que estaban espiando por el mismo lugar.

Tras tocar el suelo, Law rodo varias veces para luego detenerse en medio del Campo De Entrenamiento y levantarse de rodillas lentamente mientras cubría su rostro con las manos y hacia ruidos de dolor y agonía. Apretando los dientes con una voz como si estuviera haciendo fuerza.

Los maestros que estaban "espiando" el enfrentamiento, salieron dispersados por varios lados del Campo De Entrenamiento al igual que la puerta que se hiso pedazos por el fuerte golpe que le había dado Tigresa a su adversario.

En ese momento, el maestro Shifu sale de Sala De Los Héroes y observa todo lo que estaba pasando en el Campo De Entrenamiento, los furiosos y el guerrero dragón en el suelo, a Law encogido de rodillas en medio del Campo y lo que antes era la puerta del Salón De Entrenamiento totalmente destruido y deshecho.

En vez de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo decidió subir al techo de la Sala De Los Héroes para apreciar mejor lo que estaba por suceder.

Law seguía arrodillado, con los brazos juntos a su torso y sus manos en forma de puños muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo ruidos de enojo con los dientes cerrados, su respiración se estaba acelerando y extrañamente sus músculos estaban hinchándose levemente.

- ¿Qué paso? (pregunto el guerrero dragón desorientado, levantándose del suelo y limpiando su cuerpo de escombros) coff, coff… ¿De qué me perdí?

- eso… no me lo esperaba (Dijo Law con voz forzada, como si estuviera conteniéndose y parecía intentar hablar de forma normal)

- ¿sigue respirando después de ese golpe? (pregunto Mono que estaba tirado en las escaleras que llevan a la Sala De Los Héroes)

- debe ser muy duro (Comento Mantis aplastado por un pedazo de madera que cubría casi todo su pequeño cuerpo a excepción de sus pies y su cara)

- no me digas que ya te cansaste Law (Decía Tigresa a modo d burla, saliendo del Salón De Entrenamiento mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos y se acercaba a Law)

- ¡sabía que su nombre era Law! (Menciono Mono con el puño levantado, aun tirado en las escaleras)

- muy bien… absténgase a las consecuencias (Law se quedo inmóvil, dejo de hacer ruidos y se levanto suavemente como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, pero con una expresión en su rostro de ira)

- ¿Qué va hacer? (se preguntaba Po viendo a los dos tigres frente a frente a una distancia entre sí de 10 metros)

Law cerró los ojos, separo un poco las piernas y junto sus codos en el torso con los puños cerrados y hacia delante.

Tigresa estaba muy confiada en que Law no sería un problema para ella, pensaba que lo tenía ya acabado y que él caería fácilmente en el estado que se encuentra.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al alcanzarlo extendió su puño como proyectil a toda velocidad apuntando directo en el rostro de su oponente.

Justo antes de que el puño de la maestra hiciera contacto, Law se agacho, la tomo por su brazo y utilizo la misma fuerza para tirarla de espaldas al suelo haciendo que se levantaran grandes pedazos de escombros y polvo en un radio de 3 metros, a su vez que provoco un pequeño temblor que fue percibido por los furiosos alrededor.

Sorprendió a todos de tal forma que salieron de su desorientación al instante tras oír el sonido de la espalda de la maestra impactar contra el suelo con tanta fuerza y velocidad.

El golpe contra el piso fue tan duro que hiso rebotar a la maestra por un segundo, suficiente para que Law la golpeara con un solo puño mandándola violentamente contra la pared y luego caer al suelo inconsciente bocabajo.

Mei Ling estaba buscando a Grulla, pero en cambio encontró lo que estaba pasando en el Campo De Entrenamiento {¡Un tigre blanco!} (Pensó la maestra que estaba viendo detenidamente a Law) {¡De verdad es él!}

Al instante, Po se levanta y se aproxima a Law algo enojado.

- creo que no sabes con quienes te estás metiendo (Dijo el panda poniéndose en posición de pelea y haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuello) ¡es hora de que sientas el true…!

Law, que estaba como a 6 metros de Po, le conecto un gancho tan rápido y duro que no dejo al panda terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El guerrero dragón se elevo unos metros para luego caer al piso de espaldas.

- …no (fue lo último que dijo después de caer al suelo y sentir el dolor)

- L-lo siento, yo no…(Decía Law sintiéndose mareado y poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza como si estuviera intentando controlar su ira) no quiero hacerles más daño (sonaba culpable y muy triste, empezando a caminar torpemente en dirección a las catacumbas)

Tigresa, despertando a los pocos segundos tumbada en el suelo, se enfureció por lo que Law acababa de hacerle y le grita:

- oye, aun no he acabado contigo inútil, (arrastrándose por el suelo con dificultad casi sin energía dirigiéndose a Law) regresa aquí imbe...

en una fracción de segundo, Law se dio vuelta y se acerco a Tigresa hasta estar frente a ella, la extrema velocidad que ejerció Law causo un golpe de sonido que enmudeció a los presentes. El golpe fue incluso más fuerte y rápido que el que había realizado Tigresa al retener a Po en la cárcel de Gongmen.

El suelo por donde Law piso para acercarse a Tigresa se agrieto, a medida que dejaba unas finas estelas de humo en el recorrido y se hundieron las huellas que dejo en el piso con sus pies.

- ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme? (dijo Law mirando a Tigresa a los ojos casi rosando sus narices y con una rodilla en el suelo, parecía muy molesto pero conservaba la compostura)

- yo... yo iba... (Decía Tigresa tartamudeando, con los ojos abiertos por la increíble velocidad con la que Law se desplazo hasta ella. Ni siquiera lo vio acercarse) {¿cómo rayos hiso eso?}

- eso pensé. [suspiro profundo], Escucha, lamento lo que te acabo de hacer, yo... no sé lo que paso, perdí el control de mi fuerza (decía Law en voz baja, su rostro parecía triste y sus ojos estaban fijos a los de Tigresa) a mi no me gustan los insultos, te pido que me perdones, pero si solo quieres gritarme, está bien, me lo merezco y me iré a otro lado con tal de salir de tu vista hasta que te recuperes y te tranquilices un poco.

Law simplemente bajo la mirada y levanto su rodilla del suelo.  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio

- eso... estuvo... ¡BARBARO! (decía Po levantándose del suelo, asombrado por la velocidad de Law) ni siquiera pude ver cuando te moviste, y esa potencia ¡Guau! (como si nada le hubiera pasado)

- Gracias… creo (Decía Law con una voz carente de expresión, luego de asentar con la cabeza por el comentario, miro a Po y su rostro cambiaba de triste a molesto) pero este no es momento para halagos.

- ¿porque me golpeaste de esa forma? (le pregunto Tigresa muy enfadada con Law, tratando de levantar su cuerpo que aun estaba en el suelo) hey, vuelve aquí cobarde.

Law solo la ignoro y salió del Campo De Entrenamiento en dirección a las catacumbas.  
Los demás no se movieron de sus lugares hasta que Law abandono por completo el Campo.

Víbora, y Grulla corrieron a donde estaba Tigresa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras que Mono y Mantis hablaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

- pero ¿qué le pasa? (pregunto Mono un poco disgustado por la actitud de Law) está muy extraño.

- no sé qué paso con él, pero será mejor que lo vigilemos y que Tigresa no se le acerque, ella es capaz de todo en estos momentos. (Decía Mantis algo preocupado)

- muy bien chicos, vayamos a llevar a Tigresa a su habitación para que se recupere de sus heridas. (Dijo Víbora saliendo junto a Tigresa, Mono, Grulla y Mantis del Campo De Entrenamiento)

- suéltenme, no necesito ayuda. (Decía Tigresa apartando a sus amigos, luego de avanzar tres pasos con mucha dificultad, se tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo)

- Tigresa, entiende que estas malherida, déjanos ayudarte para llevarte a tu cuarto. (Dijo víbora volviendo a levantar a la felina)

acto seguido, los 5 furiosos fueron en dirección a la habitación de Tigresa, aunque ella no le gustaba demostrar debilidad ante nadie, no tenía otra opción que dejar que la ayudaran con sus heridas.

De camino a la celda donde había despertado, Law piensa seriamente en todo lo que había pasado. Lo único que quería era hablar con el maestro Shifu, pero ahora pensaba que eso sería más difícil que en un principio.

Para su sorpresa, tras caminar unos metros hacia las catacumbas, se encontró con Shifu frente a frente.

El maestro estaba simplemente impresionado por todo el "espectáculo" que había hecho Law, le costaba creer como un desconocido, raro y débil extraño logro vencer a la más fuerte de los 5 Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón.

Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro solo demostraba seriedad y serenidad.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? (le pregunto el maestro a Law)

- convertirme en su alumno por petición de Oogway. (Respondió Law de forma serena y tranquila, sorprendiendo un poco más a Shifu)

- ¿por qué debería creerte?

- porque Oogway alguna vez fue su maestro y usted más que nadie lo conocía.

- eso no responde mi pregunta. (Dijo Shifu cruzando las manos)

- ¿Qué me diría si puedo brindarle información acerca de las aldeas destruidas?

Esto último dejo impactado al maestro {¿cómo sabe lo de las aldeas quemadas?} (Pensaba el maestro Shifu con temor y al mismo tiempo mucha curiosidad a que posiblemente le revelara la identidad del criminal detrás de todas esas aldeas y pueblos consumidos por las llamas)

Law volvió a caminar dejando atrás al maestro Shifu con dudas y preguntas sin responder, debía descansar ya que seguía adolorido, pero sintió que alguien lo estaba espiando, alguien que tiene los mismo colores que su pelaje...

**COMO ALGUNOS LO HABRÁN NOTADO, ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE UN POCO MÁS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES YA QUE TUVE BASTANTES IDEAS, PERO ME DEMORE EN ORDENAR Y PENSAR BIEN LAS PALABRAS QUE DEBIA ESCRIBIR**.

**CONTINUARE TRABAJANDO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PORQUE PUEDE QUE SALGA MUY PRONTO, PERO NO PROMETO NADA JEJE.**

COMO SEA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y UN COMENTARIO NO CUESTA NADA, YA LO SABEN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

_**Capitulo 5 - Arrepentimiento**_


	5. Arrepentimiento

**LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, DE HECHO YA LO TENÍA LISTO HACE DOS SEMANAS, PERO NO ME GUSTABA EL FINAL QUE LE HABÍA DADO ASI QUE LO CAMBIE Y AHORA SI ESTÁ MUCHO MEJOR.**

TAMBIÉN ME RETRASE PORQUE MI TABLET, CON LA QUE ESCRIBÍA LA MAYOR PARTE DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, SE DESCOMPUSO Y NO PODRE USARLA HASTA REPARARLA, SIN EMBARGO ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO VOLVERÉ A ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE ESTOY DECIDIDO A LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL.

AHORA SUBIRÉ NUEVO CAPÍTULO NI BIEN LO TERMINE, EL TIEMPO LIBRE QUE DISPONDRÉ AHORA SERÁ MUCHO MENOR YA QUE ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TENGO QUE ENFOCARME EN MIS ESTUDIOS.

AUN ASI SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO HASTA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, ESO NO LO DUDEN.

POR ULTIMO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE TANTO TIEMPO ME TOMO SUBIR.  
  
**_Capitulo 5 - arrepentimiento_**

Estaba a punto de ponerse de noche, las estrellas lentamente se adueñaban del cielo apareciendo como luciérnagas e iluminando la oscuridad junto a la luna, Po se quedo en el campo de exhibiciones solo por un momento para ver más de cerca el suelo que Law había agrietado, seguía asombrado por lo ocurrido y quería saber cómo logro tener tanta velocidad.

Así que decidió seguir a Law como si fuera un ninja, oculto entre las sombras, aunque eso de ocultarse no se le daba muy bien, y un muy claro ejemplo fue cuando llego a la ciudad de Gongmen, pero al menos no llamo la atención esta vez. Unos minutos de seguirlo espiando llego hasta un gran árbol cerca del Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial y se subió hasta lo alto de una de sus ramas para ver como Law se detenía justo por debajo de él.

- pero, ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió? (decía Law en voz baja notablemente confundido, hablando consigo mismo y caminando de un lado a otro como si estuviera enjaulado) no puedo creer que allá perdido el control de mi cuerpo de esa forma. Creo que necesito meditar mas y entrenarme menos, casi le causo un daño permanente a la maestra Tigresa... (Se quedo quieto en su sitio, bajo la vista, cerró los ojos y dijo con un rostro que demostraba mucha tristeza) será mejor que me aleje por un tiempo de los que me rodean.

- no creo que sea necesario... (Dijo Po llamando la atención de Law. El se encontraba debajo de las hojas y por encima de Law sosteniéndose de una rama) {crujido} oh oh.

En ese momento, la rama donde Po se sostenía, se rompió y lo obligo a descender al suelo debido a su enorme peso. Law, que estaba entre medio del panda y el suelo, se aparto del sitio dando dos paso hacia atrás sin ninguna dificultad mientras veía que el guerrero dragón caía de cara al piso.

- Ouch, creo que subirme al árbol no fue buena idea. (Dijo Po desorientado con su rostro en el suelo)

- Tu, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? (Decía Law confundido a medida que se le acercaba para levantarlo)

- Aaah, perdón, solo quería preguntarte como lograste tener ese nivel de velocidad, es increíble. (Dijo el panda maravillado mientras se levantaba del suelo)

- no creo que deba decírtelo. (Decía el felino algo serio) además, tu peso te impediría llegar siquiera a la mitad de mi velocidad... sin ofender.

- oh vamos, dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie (Dijo mientras limpiaba los restos del desastre que había hecho)

- dije que no. (Decía ayudando a Po a levantar la gran rama)

- por favor. (Dijo Po mientras levantaba el otro extremo de la rama)

- lo lamento, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. (Decía Law sacando la gran rama fuera del camino) heemmm… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- ah sí, dime Po (Le respondió el guerrero dragón mientras volvían a ponerse de frente a Law) oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- claro Po, adelante. (Decía el felino pensando qué clase de pregunta le haría)

- ¿por qué golpeaste a Tigresa con tanta fuerza? (Dijo el panda confundido pero con un poco de seriedad e intriga)

- bueno, en realidad... (Le dio la espalda y observo las estrella del cielo) cuando me enfurezco no siempre logro controlar mi fuerza, pero descuida, es muy difícil hacerme enojar en verdad. (Haciendo una pausa, Law un poco confundido observaba sus garras) solo me había sobrepasado de esa manera 2 veces, pero nunca con una hembra.

- así que, no lo hiciste a propósito.

- dudo que allá existido un propósito para lo que hice, me duele mucho haberla herido de ese modo. (Dijo con un rostro que demostraba tristeza volviendo a ver a Po) fue mi culpa, me deje llevar y casi hago algo muy malo.

- no te preocupes, Tigresa a tenido peores días. (Decía Po tratando de calmar a Law) pero creo que deberías ir a disculparte con ella.

- si, tienes razón, pero ¿cómo lo hago? (Pregunto Law mirando a Po)

- heemmm (Dijo el panda tratando de recordar algo sobre la felina) bueno, ella no comió desde el desayuno, probablemente tenga hambre.

- ¿estás seguro? (dijo Law mirando a Po un poco preocupado)

- claro que sí, pero no se qué clase de comida le gusta a los tigres, ella solo come Ginkgo y esas cosas, de vez en cuando prueba los fideos que hago.

- ¿enserio? Hummm… bien, creo que me acabas de dar una idea, solo espero que ella no esté tan enfadada como para perdonarme.

- no es nada… creo (Decía el guerrero dragón feliz por haber ayudado al monocromático felino, de alguna forma) pero date prisa, ya está oscureciendo y falta poco para la hora de descansar.

- entonces tendré que hacerlo rápido, gracias otra vez Po, te debo una. (En ese instante, salió corriendo a la celda para sacar su Katana y volver en dirección al valle) necesitare ingredientes frescos.

Mei Ling lo vio salir a toda velocidad y no podía dejar de pensar en ese tigre con quien había entrenado ya hacía mucho tiempo.

- aun no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Tigresa. Shifu, Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla atendían las heridas de Tigresa que se encontraba recostada en su cama.

- es increíble que Law te hiciera esto (Dijo Víbora colocándole una venda a Tigresa en su brazo derecho) ¿estás segura de que no lo molestaste de alguna forma?

- Víbora, piénsalo por un momento (Dijo la felina muy seria y molesta) el me golpeo con tanta fuerza que perdí el conocimiento por un momento, ¿con que fin lo hiso?

- ¿pero qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo? (Decía Mantis un tanto molesto)

- no lo sé, pero deben admitir que es muy veloz (Dijo Grulla entregándole una taza de té hecha con hiervas medicinales a la maestra)

- pero eso no le permite hacerle tanto daño. (Decía el insecto haciéndole acupuntura a la felina en su garra izquierda, un poco preocupado por el estado de su amiga)

- no se preocupen tanto. Saben muy bien que he estado mucho peor que como me ven. (Dijo Tigresa tratando de calmar a los demás, aunque todavía estaba adolorida) no se ofendan, aprecio lo que hacen por mí, pero esto es demasiado.

- no sabemos qué clase de técnicas usa Law, tendremos que mantenerlo a distancia, tampoco sabemos si te golpeo a propósito o no. (Decía Shifu preocupado por Tigresa)

- Por favor Maestro, usted mismo me entreno para defender el valle de cualquier enemigo, se cuidarme sola. (Dijo la maestra algo seria)

- lo sé, pero ahora no estás en condiciones de pelear. (Decía Shifu muy sereno)

- descuida Tigresa, te pondrás bien. (Dijo Grulla) debes descansar un poco para que tu cuerpo recupere energía, nosotros haremos lo mismo en cuanto te encuentres mejor.

- enserio se los agradezco, pero ya estoy bien. (Decía la felina tratando de que dejen de cuidarla)

- bueno, pero si necesitas algo, solo pídenos y te lo traeremos. (Dijo Víbora que no dejaba de estar algo preocupada por su amiga)

- solo queremos que estés bien. (Decía Shifu viendo sus heridas y luego su rostro)

- no se preocupen (Dijo la maestra convenciendo al fin a los demás que ella estaría bien) ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría descansar un poco.

- claro, te dejaremos sola pero estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa que quieras pedirnos. (Dijo Mono mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa)

- no hace falta pero, gracias chicos (Decía Tigresa tapándose con una manta)

los demás dejaron a Tigresa descansar y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer lo mismo.

Unos minutos después, Po ingreso al pasillo y estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de Tigresa para ver como estaba, pero, luego pensó que tal vez sería mejor dejar descansar a la maestra sin contar que ella no le gustaba que entren a su cuarto, al final decidió que la vería al día siguiente y se fue a dormir a su respectivo cuarto.

Justo cuando el panda entro a su habitación, Law regreso del valle con un morral colgando detrás en su espalda, caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo para no despertar a nadie.

Entro lentamente a la habitación de la felina, aun parecía estar malherida, con un vendaje en su brazo y uno o dos moretones, haciendo que se sienta realmente mal.

[Rayos, mira lo que te hice, soy un tonto y un insensible] (Decía Law en su cabeza echándose la culpa una y otra vez) [Pero no te dejare en estas condiciones, tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo... Ya sé, tengo una idea]

entonces, el felino levanto sus brazos, extendió los dedos de sus manos y las dejo suspendidas sobre el cuerpo de la maestra, cerró los ojos y susurro:

- YÙHÉ DE HUÕYÀN

De repente, salieron una especie de llamas de las palmas de Law que estaban cubriendo el cuerpo de Tigresa lentamente.

Las flamas tenían un color celeste agua que cambiaba a blanco por cada segundo que pasaba como una aurora boreal, iluminando suavemente la habitación.

Unos minutos después, retiro los brazos y con los dedos, acaricio suavemente la frente de Tigresa, que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y envuelta en las misteriosas llamas.

El rostro de Law aun se veía preocupado por no saber si lo que allá echo dio algún resultado. Mientras observaba que las llamas se desvanecían, dejando el cuerpo de la maestra aparentemente intacto.

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella y trato de despertarla lo más delicado posible, pero luego pensó que sería mala idea despertarla estando tan cerca de ella, así que se alejo unos cuantos pasos para no asustarla.

- Maestra Tigresa (Decía Law en voz baja y suave para que los demás no se despierten) maestra, despierte.

La bella felina se despertó lentamente sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, observando delante de ella con ojos entrecerrados a Law.

- ¿qué estás haciendo? (Decía Tigresa algo aturdida)

Law suspiro aliviado como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima, al parecer, lo que sea que allá echo funciono, mientras que su rostro demostraba una sonrisa.

- me alegra que estés bien, pero no hables tan fuerte, no quiero que los demás se despierten. (Dijo el felino susurrando, un poco contento de volver a verla)

- Lárgate de aquí ahora, no te quiero ver. (Decía Tigresa malhumorada luego de ver a Law)

- Tigresa, espera, no quiero hacerte ningún daño (Dijo Law mirando fijamente los ojos de Tigresa)

- entonces ¿a qué has venido? (Decía la maestra tratando de levantarse, bastante molesta por la presencia de Law, mucho más en su habitación)

- por favor no te levantes, solo vine aquí a disculparme por el daño que te cause y te traje esto (Dijo dándole la espalda a Tigresa para ver dentro del morral)

- no te creo, (Decía la maestra que estaba a punto de atacar al felino, pero luego dijo confundida…) oye espera... que es... ese... olor... (Law estaba sacando del morral un gran plato de Salmon a las finas hierbas que había preparado a las afueras del palacio y lo puso en una mesita que luego coloco a un costado de la felina.) ¿Trajiste Salmon? ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta el Salmon?

- bueno, yo soy un tigre y tu también, así que pensé que...

- ¿qué? ¿Acaso crees que con esto repararas lo que me hiciste? (le pregunto Tigresa mientas señalaba el plato de Salmon)

- no, nada de eso.

- entonces, ¿qué haces aquí en realidad?

- bueno te lo explicare… después de lo que paso en el campo de entrenamiento, me encontré con Po, el quería saber sobre mi velocidad y el porqué te cause mucho daño, luego me dijo que no habías comido en todo el día y que intente disculparme contigo.

- Así que ¿tu viniste aquí, solo para disculparte? (decía Tigresa notablemente confundida con voz enojada)

- así es, en verdad lamento haberte dejado malherida, me preocupe mucho al ver con cuanto poder te había golpeado, normalmente me enojo con extrema dificultad y por eso logro controlar mi fuerza, pero... no sé que me paso, nunca le haría daño a nadie sin motivo, (le dijo Law a Tigresa, viéndola directo a los ojos, su rostro demostraba gran tristeza y arrepentimiento, luego su mirada se desvió al suelo) no se para que vine, es obvio que no merezco tu perdón, siento haberte despertado, mejor me voy ahora.

Se dio media vuelta y vio la puerta por donde había entrado, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto pero algo impidió que lograra dar un solo paso.

- no espera, (Decía la felina sosteniendo la garra de Law evitando así que este saliera de su habitación) es solo que... me sorprende que estés aquí tan solo para verme, y ¿me trajiste Salmon como disculpa?

- pensé que tendrías mucha hambre después de un día como este. Pero, no era mi intensión lastimarte de esa manera, debo aprender otras técnicas para controlar mi fuerza. (Decía mirando sus garras)

- quizás pueda ayudarte con eso. (Dijo Tigresa a medida que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama)

- Pero, yo te deje malherida, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme después de haberte tratado de esa forma? (Muy confundido por lo que acababa de decir Tigresa)

- por favor, ¿crees que me hiciste algo?, he estado en peores situaciones.

- me lo imaginaba, eres la más fuerte de este lugar, hace ya bastante tiempo que alguien no me ayudaba en algo, enserio apreciaría mucho tu ayuda. (Dijo recordando épocas difíciles mientras que su mirada se dirigía nuevamente al rostro de Tigresa) entonces, ¿me perdonas?

- el que yo te ayude no significa que te perdone, (Decía la maestra con un rostro serio, pero un segundo después, cambio a una pequeña mirada picara en dirección al Salmon) pero si me das un poco de eso, tal vez cambie de opinión.

- es todo tuyo, lo traje solo para ti, (Dijo Law algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Tigresa) ¿te… sientes bien?

- me sentiré bien en cuanto pruebe un bocado (Decía la felina con una pequeña sonrisa)

- que lo disfrutes, yo me iré a mi celda para no molestarte más. (Dijo Law mientras salía del cuarto con un rostro que demostraba satisfacción por saber que Tigresa estaba bien)

- no me vas a dejar comiendo sola ¿o sí? (Le dijo justo antes de que Law pusiera un pie fuera del cuarto)

- bueno, no sé si deba...

- quédate aquí unos minutos más si quieres, además tu también debes comer un poco.

- ¿quieres que me quede? yo... no lo sé, creo que mejor... (Decia Law un poco ruborizado por la proposición de Tigresa) yo... {Suspiro} está bien.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque muy lejos del valle, el brillo blanco de la luna se posaba a lo largo del paisaje lleno de Arboles y troncos de bambú. En el suelo, saliendo del denso bosque, una luz roja como la sangre en forma de fuego rodeaba a un individuo cubierto con un manto oscuro.

Tras el, se encontraba un enorme ejercito de grandes Leones con músculos bastante marcados, armaduras con púas en los hombros, cascos de acero con algunas abolladuras y poseían una gran cantidad de armamento, un ejército que superaba los 400 soldados.

El tenebroso individuo se detuvo y enseguida lo hiso su ejército, levanto la cabeza sin que su capucha descubra su rostro, se podían apreciar dos luces rojas intensas saliendo de su capucha y luego bajo su rostro.

- estoy cerca (dijo el extraño individuo, el leve brillo de sus dientes hacia parecer que estaba sonriendo) lo presiento, no falta mucho. Dentro de poco nos volveremos a encontrar... Law.

En ese mismo instante, suspendió bien en alto uno de sus puños envuelto en una gran bola roja con forma de fuego. El enorme ejército de Leones rugió tan fuerte como pudo, el estruendoso sonido se escucho a millas de distancia.

- y cuando te encuentre... (Decia el individuo entre dientes que parecía estar enfadado por alguna razón mientras bajaba el puño con fuego devuelta a su rostro) me apoderare de tu fuerza y no podrás esconderte de mí, nunca más.

El aura roja de todo su cuerpo crecía cada vez más intensa hasta convertirse en una gran llama sumamente descontrolada de color rojo sangre, mientras que el ejército detrás de él lo apoyaba haciendo mucho ruido, levantando sus puños y armas.

El atemorizante individuo siguió caminando a medida que su numeroso ejército lo seguía, iban en dirección al norte, y al parecer en búsqueda de Law, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver este individuo con Law?, esas preguntas se responderían a su momento.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Tigresa se despertó para preparar su té el cual siempre tomaba antes de empezar con su entrenamiento todas las mañanas.

Después, saliendo de la cocina, fue en dirección al bosque para que nadie la pudiese interrumpir en su entrenamiento especial, pero antes de eso, decidió darle una pequeña visita a Law para agradecerle por la cena de anoche y recordarle que le ayudaría a mejorar el control de su fuerza, así que se dirigió a la celda del felino para darle un susto y así despertarlo. Por desgracia, no estaba allí, lo único que encontró fue su cama vacía, la puerta abierta y la funda de su Katana apoyada en una esquina de la cama.

Al no haber encontrado a Law, la felina un poco desilusionada y confundida por su posible paradero, simplemente se fue al bosque para hacer su entrenamiento especial.

Varios minutos después, los 4 furiosos despiertan y se van a la cocina a desayunar para luego entrenar en el Salón de entrenamiento.

- {bostezo} me hacía falta un buen descanso (Dijo Mantis el cual estaba sobre la mesa)

- si, también a mi (Decía Grulla en un tono relajado) pero aun debemos concentrarnos en entrenar duro para el concurso.

- oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Po o a Tigresa? (Pregunto Mono) deberían estar desayunando con nosotros ahora mismo.

- estoy segura que Tigresa ya debe estar entrenando en el bosque, y en cuanto a Po, creo que solo sigue durmiendo. (Decía Víbora algo preocupada por el panda y la maestra) será mejor que se despierte pronto o el maestro se va a molestar con el de nuevo.

- está bien, ya voy, ya voy. (Decía el guerrero dragón en el pasillo de camino a la cocina junto a Shifu)

- muy tarde, el maestro ya lo despertó. (Dijo Mono en un tono bromista entre risas)

- BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO (dijeron los 4 furiosos haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

- ahora que están todos aquí quisiera decirles algunas cosas acerca de Law (Decía el maestro viendo a los furiosos en la mesa mientras que el panda se ponía a comer algunos dumpling´s)

- ¿Qué ocurre maestro? (preguntaba Mono viendo a su maestro pararse en medio de la puerta de la cocina)

- ¿le dijo porque o como llego aquí? (Dijo Grulla)

- lo vi en el Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial, hable con él hasta hace unos minutos.

- ¿y qué le dijo? (le pregunto el insecto levantando una ceja)

- le prometí que no diría nada hasta que él mismo se los dijera, lo que sí puedo decirles es que ahora Law será un alumno más de esta escuela.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! (Dijeron los furiosos y el guerrero dragón al mismo tiempo tras haber escuchar las últimas palabras de su maestro)

- ¿pero porque? (Decía el panda muy sorprendido)

- tiene algo que ver con la reunión urgente.

- ¿puedo saber…?

- no

- ¿Qué fue lo que el…?

- no

- pero…

- dije que no Po, el se los dirá en otra ocasión, ahora vayan a entrenar.

Los furiosos junto al guerrero dragón salieron de la cocina en dirección al Salón De Entrenamiento.

Al panda todo esto le parecía muy extraño, primero pelean contra un extraño de túnica negra en una tienda del valle, luego llega este tipo de la nada haciendo un agujero en la arena de exhibiciones, después vuelven a pelear con el mismo extraño en la Sala De Los Héroes quien quería llevarse el rollo del dragón y desaparición de forma asombrosa, por último Shifu deja que Law se quede en el palacio como un maestro más ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- que raro ¿Qué creen que le habrá dicho Law como para que Shifu lo convirtiera en alumno?

- ni idea (respondió Grulla)

- yo tampoco (Dijo Víbora mirando al panda)

Mantis y Mono estaban atrás del grupo hablando en voz baja como si no quisieran que los demás escucharan lo que conversaban.

- oye Mono, será mejor que hoy hagas el desafío que te hice. (Decía el insecto sobre el hombro de su amigo)

el maestro solo trago saliva y se imaginaba la paliza que le daría Tigresa si lo encontraba en su habitación.

- tomare tu silencio como un "claro que si amigo" (Dijo Mantis tratando de evitar reírse, dejando atrás a un Mono muy asustado)

[hay no ¿y ahora qué hago?] (Se preguntaba Mono) [No quiero morir… a menos que…] (Algo se le estaba ocurriendo al maestro)

unos segundos después tuvo una brillante idea para realizar el desafío sin morir en el proceso, pero debía esperar al momento indicado, por ahora solo se concentraría en el entrenamiento.

En La Cueva Del Dragón… se encontraba el extraño de túnica negra dándole la espalda a la estatua del dragón parado a la orilla de la cascada viendo a lo lejos una gran tormenta, oscura y relampagueante que se acercaba muy lentamente al valle.

Parecía algo pensativo, tenía los brazos cruzados y no se movía para nada. Sentía que alguien lo estaba espiando pero no se molesto en averiguar quién era ya que sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

- Liang… y pensar que no tendrías el valor de enfrentarme (Dijo el extraño que permanecía en su sitio, ni siquiera trato de voltear a ver de reojo) ¿crees ser capaz de vencerme?

- yo no (bajo del techo de la cueva la desconocida de túnica gris a unos 10 metros de distancia detrás del individuo) pero tu hermano sí.

El extraño soltó una pequeña risa a modo de burla tras oír las palabras que había dicho la desconocida a quien se había referido con el nombre de "Liang".

- tal vez tengas razón, pero lo único que haces es retrasar todo el caos y la destrucción que le hare a este mundo (Dio media vuelta y se acerco lentamente donde estaba Liang) cuando consiga el poder del guerrero dragón nadie será capaz de detenerme.

- vete de aquí Wang (Dijo Liang poniéndose en guardia) daría mi vida por defender el rollo si es necesario.

- eso no lo dudo (Decía Wang con voz suave pero clara) lo que más dudo es que eso no sea suficiente.

- no me interesa lo que pienses, ahora lárgate (Dijo la extraña de túnica gris muy molesta)

Wang se quedo viendo a Liang por unos segundos y luego se convirtió en humo negro para desaparecer suavemente como el humo de un cigarrillo.

Liang no podía evitar pensar que Wang tenía razón con lo de que ella no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para detenerlo, debía idear un plan o lograr la forma de vencer a ese sujeto.

Volteo a ver el agua cristalina cerca de la estatua del dragón.

- no importa lo que pase, no dejare que se lleven el rollo del dragón (susurro Liang y luego levanto la vista mirando fijamente la cabeza de la estatua) hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla.

Horas después, los furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban saliendo del Salón De Entrenamiento bastante cansados y uno de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya era medio día, el sol estaba en el punto más alto y el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

- por fin, ahora iré a buscar a Song, excelente entrenamiento, nos vemos luego chicos. (Dijo el panda corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante de su padre)

- cuídate (le dijo Víbora antes de irse)

- yo pasare el día con Mei ¿quieren venir? (pregunto Grulla quien estaba ansioso por volver a salir con su vieja amiga)

- segura (contesto Víbora)

- nosotros… iremos luego, tenemos que… (Mantis trataba de pensar en una buena excusa)

- que… masajearle los pies de Shifu (fue lo único que logro decir Mono)

- esta… bien… eso creo. Nos vemos más tarde (se despidió el maestro Grulla junto a Víbora)

- si… (Dijeron los otros dos furiosos mientras mostraban una sonrisa fingida a la vez que veían como se alejaban sus dos amigos)

- ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? (Le pregunto el insecto después de golpear la cabeza de Mono)

- oye, no se me ocurrió nada. (Decía Mono sobándose la cabeza)

- no puedo creer que seas mi amigo.

- como sea, se me ocurrió una idea para el desafío

- espero que así sea, porque ese dumpling que me desafiaste a comer no era para nada rico, tuve que vomitarlo en la noche. (Dijo Mantis tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no recordar el sabor de aquel apestoso y putrefacto dumpling nauseabundo)

- ¿así que el de los ruidos raros de anoche eras tú? Pensé que era Grulla con alguna de sus alergias.

Ambos maestros fueron a las barracas y se quedaron en la habitación de Mantis para hablar acerca de la gran idea que tenia Mono para el desafío.

- y bien ¿Cuál es esa "brillante idea" que se te ocurrió? (le pregunto Mantis a Mono)

- escucha, ahora como Law es el nuevo aquí en el palacio ¿qué tal si le decimos que este desafío es como una "iniciación"?

- ¿"iniciación"?

- claro, así vemos como Tigresa se venga de todo lo que le hiso cuando lo descubra sosteniendo una de sus prendas.

- pero esa… esa… esa no es una mala idea, nos reiríamos de las caras que pondrán y además veríamos como ese tipo queda hecho polvo. Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Co-Cómo dijo maestro Mantis? (Dijo Zeng asustado, el ganso mensajero del palacio que casualmente pasaba por la habitación del insecto.

- heemmm nada Zeng, jeje, es solo una expresión.

- ah bueno. (Se retira Zeng de las barracas)

- entonces ¿Qué dices? (pregunto Mono)

- mmm… sería gracioso verte huir de Tigresa, pero creo que el nuevo se lo merece aun más.

- excelente, tu llama a Tigresa, yo convenceré a Law de que tiene que hacer la "iniciación" si quiere ser uno de nosotros.

Dicho eso, Mono sale corriendo en búsqueda de Law para jugarle una broma que jamás olvidaría.

De vuelta en el restaurante, Song estaba ayudando al señor Ping con las órdenes de los clientes cuando de repente entra el mismo lobo blanco que había visto la felina el otro día.

Esta vez el lobo traía la armadura plateada y ligera bien arreglada, su capucha seguía cubriendo su cara pero los viejos vendajes sucios de sus manos y la venda de su brazo izquierdo manchada de sangre estaban limpios y blancos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y espero hasta que Song se acercó para tomar su pedido. La felina estaba muy nerviosa ya que para ella era un lobo muy lindo.

- disculpe la demora, hay muchos clientes estos días ¿Qué desea ordenar? (pregunto la felina que se concentro en limpiar la mesa para no quedar hipnotizada por sus ojos gris como reflectores)

- de hecho no vine por la comida, sino por ti. (El lobo se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro con una notable cicatriz de navaja en su mejilla y un pelaje tan blanco como el algodón)

- ¿Po-por mi? (volteo a verlo)

- si, el otro día note que apenas me quitabas el ojo de encima ¿te conozco?

- no, yo solo estaba comiendo con un amigo y te vi entrar.

- ¿y nunca habías visto a alguien como yo?

- pues no, por eso te estaba mirando.

- ya veo… mi nombre es Krugen. (Dijo el Lobo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza)

- yo-yo soy Song. (La felina con suerte respondía)

- hice un muy largo viaje antes de llegar a este valle y solo he vuelto a este restaurante porque además de querer conocerte quería preguntarte una cosa

- sí, claro, dime.

- ¿conoces al Guerrero Dragón?

- ¿a Po? si, somos amigos ¿Por qué?

- entonces estaba en lo cierto… (Susurró Krugen y miraba el piso)

- justo esta por cruzar la puerta. (Señalaba Song la entrada del restaurante)

El panda llega al restaurante exhausto por bajar tan rápido del palacio. Como deseaba que exista una forma mucho menos agotadora de subir y bajar esas condenadas escaleras.

- ahhh, escaleras, uufff, los pandas, no están hechos, para correr, ahhh (respiraba con dificultad y estaba a punto de vomitar, pero cerro la boca impidiendo que todo lo que tenia adentro saliera, tragándose el vomito) ahhh, por poco.

- ¡Que asco! (gritaron unos conejitos que vieron a Po y salieron corriendo)

-Así que… ¿Ese es, el Guerrero, Dragón? (preguntaba Krugen señalándolo con una ceja levantada)

- si, el mismo. (Respondió Song con una leve sonrisa)

- no, hablo enserio ¿acaso está detrás de ese panda gordo? (decía Krugen inclinándose a un lado para ver quién estaba atrás de Po)

- jeje, perdóname Song, el maestro Shifu nos hiso entrenar y eh… ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Guerrero Dragón (el lobo se levanto de la silla y se puso frente a Po) me llamo Krugen, vine desde muy lejos solo para conocerlo.

- hola ¿Qué tal?

- ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?

- ¿Cómo para qué?

- tengo información importante para darle, es sobre un sospechoso de túnica negra, tengo entendido que usted peleo contra él hace unos días.

- ¿y cómo sabe eso? (pregunto el panda tras escuchar lo que acababa de decir Krugen acerca del desconocido de túnica negra con el que se enfrento en la tienda de frutas)

- yo… tengo prohibido responder a ese tipo de preguntas. (Respondió el lobo casi como susurro)

- ve con el Po, parece algo importante. (Le dijo Song con un rostro que expresaba preocupación)

- está bien, volveré enseguida para que vayamos a pasear. (Decía el guerrero dragón mostrándole una leve sonrisa)

- aquí estaré. (Contesto Song con una pequeña sonrisa)

Po llevo a Krugen hasta su habitación en la casa de su padre para poder conversar en privado a petición del lobo.

Law se encontraba meditando en posición de flor de loto en el Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial, no sabía porque pero era un lugar muy relajante y tranquilo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo y respiraba lentamente. Trataba de concentrarse y llegar a la paz interior, pero en vez de eso consiguió ver sombras y oír voces como susurros que pasaban por su mente.

Sin embargo continuó meditando y parecía estar decidido a buscar algo en su interior que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que lamento no haber cambiado.

De repente escuchaba gritos de batalla en su cabeza cada vez más fuertes, veía sombras cruzar velozmente un gran muro de un lado a otro en un fondo rojo. Su respiración se hacía más fuerte pero seguía conservando su posición sin mover un solo musculo.

La sensación de miedo y pánico se notaba más y más cuando las voces comenzaban a gritar de dolor, desesperación y llanto. De las sombras salían todo tipo de armas y podía ver manchas rojas por todos lados en un piso de cemento blanco.

Su mente estaba tan caótica hasta que llego a escuchar una voz femenina que grito su nombre tan fuerte que lo obligo a reaccionar y abrir los ojos rápidamente, sumamente alterado y a la vez confundido.

Ahora su respiración era muy rápida, demasiado agitada y con un par de lágrimas que habían llegado hasta su barbilla.

[¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?](Pensaba Law mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza y secaba sus lágrimas con la otra mano)

luego escucho la voz de Mono a lo lejos que lo estaba llamando, así que se levanto y se acerco al maestro.

- aquí estoy (le dijo Law)

- te estaba buscando por todas partes, Shifu nos conto que serás el nuevo alumno del Palacio De Jade.

- sí, era lo único que quería que les dijera sobre mí.

- eso es genial, pero ¿quieres formar parte de nosotros? (pregunto Mono en tono de susurro)

- ¿acaso no lo soy ya? (Decía Law también susurrando)

- no, tienes que pasar por la "iniciación", para ganarte nuestra confianza y todo eso.

- aaah, entiendo… y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- es fácil, solo tienes que traernos a mí y a Mantis una prenda de Tigresa sin que ella lo sepa.

- ¿pero eso no la haría enojar?

- nooo, para nada, ella sabe sobre la "iniciación" y mientras no se dé cuenta todo saldrá bien.

- de acuerdo… eso creo (Law no parecía estar muy cómodo con la "iniciación", pero si eso significaba tener un lugar entre los maestro lo haría)

Mono ya estaba ansioso por ver las caras que pondrían los felinos cuando todo su plan se realizara exitosamente y poder reírse a carcajadas con su amigo el insecto.

Hablando de insectos. Mantis fue a buscar a Tigresa en el bosque para llevarla a su habitación y lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue…

- ¿Cómo que hay un cocodrilo bandido en mi cuarto? (pregunto la maestra casi gritando a Mantis)

- te lo juro, lo vi con mis propios ojos. (Señalando sus pequeños y marrones ojos)

- ¿y en vez de atacarlo lo dejaste allí?

- es que nos dijiste que nadie entrara a tu habitación asi que…

- bueno, no importa, tenemos que sacarlo.

Ambos maestros fueron corriendo a las barracas para sacar al cocodrilo del Palacio De Jade.  
Tigresa no quería a nadie en su habitación a menos que fuera por algún motivo importante, pero el hecho de pensar que hubiera un cocodrilo bandido husmeando entre sus pertenencias la irritaba demasiado.

- asi que ¿esta es su habitación? (Decía Law aparentando nunca haber entrado allí, debía fingir ya que no quería un interrogatorio por parte de Mono)

- sí, todo lo que tienes que hacer es buscar una prenda de Tigresa y dármela, es muy fácil. (Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de disimular su entusiasmo por ver como reaccionaria Tigresa cuando viera que Law está en su habitación)

- Supongo (Law entra sigilosamente al cuarto de la maestra)

Mono oye llegar al insecto y ambos se esconden en una de las vigas del techo para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de armarse.

- ¿y Tigresa? (pregunto Mono)

- está a punto de llegar (respondió Mantis que se reía suavemente)

En ese instante, la maestra entra por el pasillo acercándose lentamente a la puerta de su habitación, escuchaba que algo se movía adentro y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- Ya verás lo que te hare (Susurraba la felina muy molesta, esperando el momento indicado para atacar)

Law abrió una de las cajas donde encontró lo que estaba buscando y tomo una prenda, iba a salir por la puerta pero se le ocurrió una mejor manera de ser mas… sigiloso.

- Detente allí cocodri… (Gritaba Tigresa pero se detuvo tras ver lo que había pasado)

La maestra entró a su habitación velozmente pero no encuentro a nadie allí, solo un poco de desorden, cajas abiertas, su cama des tendida y un poco de humo saliendo por su ventana la cual estaba abierta.

- ¿Por qué no se escucha una pelea y cosas rompiéndose? (preguntaba Mono confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo)

- Mira, en la entrada del pasillo (le Decía Mantis señalando a Law que estaba de pie en la entrada del pasillo viendo a los dos furiosos en la viga, algo sorprendidos)

Mono bajo tan rápido como puedo sin hacer ruido y se acerco al felino para preguntarle qué había pasado.

- ten (Law le entrego la prenda de Tigresa en las manos de Mono) espero que con esto sea suficiente, ahora sino te importa, volveré a mi meditación.

- oye, espera… (Decía Mono viendo como el felino salía de las barracas sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir)

- Mantis, creo que el cocodrilo ya se fue ¿Dónde…? (Tigresa salía de su habitación y logra ver a Mono con algo en su mano, pareciendo que estaba por salir de las barracas) Mono ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

- heemmm ¿Quién? ¿Yo? (Mono, completamente aterrado y sudando frio, se dio vuelta para ver de frente a la maestra colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, ocultando lo que Law le acababa de entregar)

- espera… ¡MONO! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI ROPA INTERIOR? (le grito la felina exigiendo una respuesta extremadamente convincente)

- ¿Qué? (Mono revisa con mucho miedo su mano y efectivamente era la ropa interior de Tigresa, de color rojo con bordes negros y dibujos de uvas doradas) un segundo, no es lo que parece.

- ¿A NO? ¿ENTONCES QUE SIGNIFICA? (pregunto tan furiosa que estaba por ahorcarlo con todas su fuerzas)

- eeeh, quee… ¿tienes buen gusto? (respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de pánico y esperando lo peor)

- ¡VEN AQUÍ!

De inmediato, Tigresa persigue a Mono que empieza a correr por su vida lo más rápido que podía, la maestra era capaz de hacerlo pedazos si asi lo quisiera.

Mantis solo estallo en carcajadas viendo como su amigo huía de las garras furiosas de la felina, definitivamente no hubiera sido lo mismo si Tigresa hubiera visto a Law con su ropa interior en las manos.

Sin duda era algo que tanto Mono como Mantis jamás olvidarían, ni en un millón de años.

Mientras Mono corría con toda su energía y Tigresa lo seguía muy de cerca, se toparon con Law que estaba de camino al Árbol Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial para volver a meditar.

- ¡LAW AYUDAMEEE! (suplicaba Mono a gritos mientras seguía corriendo)

- ¡MONO, NO HUYAS, SOLO QUIERO ABRAZAR TU CUELLO MUY FUERTE! (le gritaba la maestra sumamente enojada)

- sabia que se iba enojar. (Susurro Law con una suave risa entre dientes)

En la noche, cuando los furiosos, el maestro Shifu, Mei Ling y el guerrero dragón se juntaban para cenar en la concina, no podían dejar de ver a Mono que parecía todo golpeado, con un parche en el ojo y traía vendado su brazo izquierdo.

Para Mantis aun era muy gracioso ya que él sabía exactamente todo lo que había sucedido, asi que fue el primero en decir algo.

- ¿Qué te paso? (le pregunto Po a Mono, bastante confundido por todas sus heridas)

- Mono… (El insecto apenas si podía contener su risa como para hablar)

- ni una… palabra (le respondió seriamente)

después de eso, la cena siguió normal, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones para descansar excepto Po, que no podía dormir porque estaba muy preocupado por las cosas que le había dicho Krugen.

Cosas muy extrañas estaban pasando por toda china, era cuestión de tiempo de que un verdadero peligro se revele inesperadamente y acabara con todo a su paso.

Y aunque el guerrero dragón ha podido con todo hasta ahora… quizás esta vez no sea lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentarse a algo completamente distinto y desconocido por el momento.

**ANTES DE DESPEDIRME, QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A TODA LA GENTE QUE DÍA A DÍA LEE MI HISTORIA, QUIZÁS EN UNA SEMANA MÁS LLEGUE A 1000 VISTOS LO CUAL ME EMOCIONA MUCHO.**

SI TIENEN ALGUNA OPINIÓN O COMENTARIO ACERCA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, PUEDEN COMENTARLO Y SI GUSTAN TAMBIÉN PUEDEN DECIRME QUE TAL ME ESTÁ QUEDANDO ESTA HISTORIA, SI ES DE SU AGRADO O NO.

Y BUENO, HOY NO PODRE DEJARLES EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO YA QUE LO ESTOY PENSANDO, PERO SI ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO PODRÍA ENVIARLES UN MP (MENSAJE PRIVADO) DICIÉNDOLES EL PROGRESO DEL NUEVO CAPÍTULO A SUBIR.

CUÍDENSE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA AMIGOS.


End file.
